Wahre Feinde
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Alles deutet daraufhin, dass Draco die Prophezeihung erfüllen wird, doch was wird aus seinen eigenen Plänen? Kann die Zauberwelt sich vor einem neuen Herrscher schützen? Und kann Hermione ihre eigenen Pläne ausüben?
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel  
  
Dobby  
  
A/N: In diesem Kapitel geht es noch um Harry, aber das wird sich in den nächsten ändern...  
  
Harry saß in seinem kleinen Zimmer im Haus der Dursleys am offenen Fenster und wartete mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen auf die Rückkehr seiner Schneeeule Hedwig. Und plötzlich konnte er im spärlichen Mondlicht die Umrisse einer Eule erkennen - aber es war nicht Hedwig. Als die Eule näher kam, sah Harry, dass es die kleine Eule Pigwidgeon war, die seinem besten Freund Ron Weasley gehörte. Harry empfing Pig, gab ihm einen von Hedwig's Eulenkeksen und entfernte den Brief von seinem Bein. Das war gar nicht so einfach, da Pig wie verrückt auf Hedwig's Käfig hin und her hüpfte. Wahrscheinlich vor Freude, einen Brief überbringen zu dürfen, dachte Harry. Dann las er den Brief:  
  
Hallo Harry! Wie geht's dir? Hast du schon was von Sirius gehört? Mum und Dad sagen, du darfst ab nächster Woche bei uns wohnen!!! Wenn du willst, holen wir dich am Samstag gegen Nachmittag ab.  
  
Ron  
  
Auf Harry's Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, denn die Weasleys waren in seinen Augen die beste Familie der Welt. Er war schon zweimal dort gewesen und immer hatte er sich sehr wohl gefühlt. Also schrieb er als Antwort:  
  
Ron, Toll, dass ich kommen kann. Die Dursleys sind bestimmt auch froh, mich los zu werden. Ich habe Sirius einen Brief geschrieben, aber noch keine Antwort erhalten. Bis Samstag! Dein Harry  
  
Seinen Brief band er an Pig's Bein und entließ die noch immer nervöse Eule - die mit ihrem Gezappel auch Harry nervös machte - wieder aus dem Fenster. Etwas zuversichtlicher (Hedwig würde schon kommen und Sirius, seinem Paten, ging es sicher gut, schließlich wohnte er bei Lupin!) legte er sich auf sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry früh auf und ging runter in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Alle drei Dursleys waren schon dort und sehr übel gelaunt. Dudley war immer noch auf Diät, denn seit denn letzten Sommerferien war er, anstatt dünner, noch dicker geworden. Harry hegte den Verdacht, dass Dudley Stammgast bei McDonalds war, da er oft wegging und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder zurückkam. Tante Petunia dachte, er würde etwas für seine Gesundheit tun und spazieren gehen, während Onkel Vernon annahm, Dudley hätte eine Freundin (sehr unwahrscheinlich, dachte sich Harry). Onkel Vernon war schlecht gelaunt, weil ein großer Auftrag für seine Bohrmaschinenfirma geplatzt war. Tante Petunia schien sauer, weil offenbar niemand die -soßenfreien- Salatblätter essen wollte. Harry setzte sich, nahm sich etwas Salat und aß. Petunia sah ihn grundlos giftig an, schließlich aß Harry ihren Salat und tat auch noch so, als würde er ihm schmecken (eigentlich nur, um Dudley zu ärgern). ,,Du hast einen Anruf bekommen!", fauchte Vernon Dursley. Das schien der Grund für Tante Petunia's Giftblicke zu sein. ,,So gegen fünf Uhr früh", fuhr sein Onkel in beiläufigem Ton fort, sah dabei aber aus, als würde er gleich explodieren. ,,Wer - wer war es denn?", fragte Harry. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer ihn anrufen könnte. Er hatte außerhalb von Hogwarts keine Freunde, dafür hatte Dudley schon gesorgt, als er noch klein war. Der einzige, der ihn einmal angerufen hatte, war Ron. Aber der hatte so in den Hörer geschrien, dass Onkel Vernon wütend geworden war und aufgelegt hatte (die Weasleys besaßen kein eigenes Telefon!). Jedenfalls kannte niemand von Harry's Freunden, außer Ron und Hermione, diese Nummer. ,,Der Anrufer hat sich nicht namentlich gemeldet und ich weiß nicht, ob er männlich oder weiblich war. Mein Gott, diese schreckliche, piepsende Stimme habe ich immer noch im Ohr!", Onkel Vernon kam Harry beim Sprechen immer näher und besprühte ihn dabei mit mächtig viel Spucke. ,,Dobby!", schrie Harry und sah dabei zwar in Dudley's Richtung, aber eigentlich durch ihn hindurch. ,,Ich heiße Dudley", sagte Dudley. ,,Nein... Dobby, der Hauself... aber vielleicht war es auch Winky", überlegte Harry, ohne auf die Gesichter der Dursleys zu achten, die ganz bestimmt nichts von Hauselfen wissen wollten. ,,WIE OFT SOLL ICH DIR NOCH SAGEN, DASS ICH IN DIESEM HAUS NICHTS VON DEINER ABNORMALITÄT HÖREN WILL!!!", brüllte sein Onkel, einem Wutanfall nahe. Das konnte Harry allerdings verstehen, er hatte in den letzten Wochen wirklich andere Sorgen gehabt, als auf die kleinlichen Regeln der Dursleys zu achten. Aber es war ihm jetzt auch egal. Warum hatte ihn ein Hauself angerufen? Wenn es überhaupt ein Hauself gewesen war. Es musste irgend etwas wichtiges sein. Immer noch darüber nachdenkend ging er die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete sah er - ,,Dobby!", rief Harry erstaunt. Dobby, der ehemalige Hauself der Malfoys, verbeugte sich tief und piepste: ,,Dobby hat versucht Harry Potter anders zu erreichen, aber Sir, es war nicht Harry Potter, der Dobby am anderen Ende der langen Schnur geantwortet hat." ,,Ich weiß, es war mein Onkel", sagte Harry. ,,Warum bist du hier? Ähm... nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue, dich zu sehen, Dobby. Aber... ist irgend etwas passiert?" ,,Dobby hat eine Warnung erhalten, Harry Potter, Sir." ,,Eine Warnung? Was für eine Warnung? Von wem?" ,,Dobby musste schwören, nicht zu verraten, wer Harry Potter's Leben schützen will! Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, plant einen Anschlag auf den edlen Harry Potter! An seinem Geburtstag. Mehr weiß Dobby nicht." ,,Ein Anschlag an meinem Geburtstag, Aha. Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Aber Dobby, kannst du verstehen, dass es wichtig ist, wer dich gewarnt hat?" Aber Dobby war bereits verschwunden. Harry wunderte sich deswegen nicht, er war es so von ihm gewohnt. Allerdings hätte er wirklich gerne gewusst, wer Dobby gewarnt hatte. Es musste jemand gewesen sein, der unbemerkt Informationen der Todesser weitertragen konnte. Zuerst fiel Harry Snape ein. Der hatte früher schon als Spion für Dumbledore gearbeitet. Und er hatte schon einmal Harry's Leben gerettet. Die Frage war nur, ob Snape wieder etwas so gefährliches tun würde, schließlich wusste Voldemort ja bereits, dass Snape ihn ausspioniert hatte. Harry's Gedankenfluss wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Hedwig zum Fenster herein geflogen kam. Sie lies sich geräuschvoll auf ihrem Käfig nieder und schien eine Belohnung von Harry zu erwarten. Der war aber vielmehr an dem Brief an ihrem Bein interessiert. Dieser war von Sirius und lautete:  
  
Lieber Harry!  
  
Schön, dass du mir so schnell geschrieben hast und Remus gibt die Grüße mit Dank zurück. Es ist sehr friedlich hier, da bis jetzt weder Todesser noch Dementoren aufgetaucht sind, um mich zu töten. Ich hoffe, dir geht es genauso. Gestern ist allerdings etwas merkwürdiges geschehen: Dieser Hauself, von dem du mir erzählt hast, Dobby, tauchte auf und warnte mich. Nach seinen Worten zu urteilen solltest an deinem Geburtstag lieber vorsichtig sein. Aber keine Panik, Harry, Dumbledore's Schutzzauber ist stark genug, bleib' nur einfach im Haus. Ich hoffe, du geniest deine Ferien und schreib' mir, wenn etwas merkwürdiges passiert!  
  
Dein Sirius  
  
Typisch Sirius!, dachte Harry lächelnd, allerdings ging ihm die Sache mit Dobby's Warnung nicht aus dem Kopf. 


	2. Begegnungen

2. Kapitel Begegnungen  
  
Als Hermione Granger an diesem Morgen erwachte, musste sie sich erst in Erinnerung rufen, dass sie bei ihrer Tante Shania war und nicht Zuhause, bei ihrem Kater Krummbein. Sie hätte Krummbein nur zu gern mitgenommen, aber der Hund ihrer Tante, Delicacy, hatte dies mit seinem Katzenhass unmöglich gemacht. Hermione's Eltern waren bei einer Fortbildung für Zahnärzte (die sie auch beide waren) und aus irgendeinem Grund wollten sie ihre, nun schon fast fünfzehn jährige, Tochter nicht alleine Zuhause lassen. So hatte Hermione sich bereit erklärt, zu ihrer verhassten Tante zu fahren, da sie ihren Eltern diesen kleinen Ausflug nicht verderben wollte. Sie stritt sich zwar ständig mit Shania, aber diesmal konnte sie wenigstens Delicacy nehmen und für eine Weile verschwinden, was letztes mal nicht möglich gewesen war, da der Hund in der Tierklinik gewesen war. Hermione wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihre Tante, ohne zu klopfen, das Zimmer betrat. ,,Steh auf!", rief sie. ,,Es ist zehn Uhr, da kann man doch wohl mal wach sein! Jetzt steh auf und arbeite etwas!" Sie schien anzunehmen, Hermione hätte verstanden, jedenfalls ging sie wieder. Hermione hatte nichts gesagt, aber Shania machte sie so wütend, wie es sonst nicht einmal Draco Malfoy konnte. Erst überlegte sie, noch ein bisschen liegen zu bleiben, um ihre Tante zu ärgern, aber dann stand sie doch lieber auf, um Streit zu vermeiden. Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte, nahm sie den Hund und sagte Shania, sie wolle spazieren gehen. Shania begann einen Satz, der sicher mit ,,Du putzt jetzt sofort die Fenster!" geendet hätte, aber zu Hermione's Glück klingelte in diesem Moment das Telefon und sie konnte gehen. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Stadtpark, aber als sie eine ihr bekannte Stimme hinter einer Ecke hörte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und lauschte. ,, ... und das ist nicht meine Schuld. Er hat ihn freiwillig genommen!", sagte Draco Malfoy's schuldbewusst klingende Stimme. ,,Du hast ihn ihm angeboten! Er konnte doch nicht wissen, was es ist!", schalt die Stimme seines Vaters. ,,Jetzt komm mit. Du kannst froh sein, wenn es niemand gesehen hat." Dann ertönte ein leises ,,plopp" und Hermione wusste, dass die beiden disappariert waren. Sie ging vorsichtig weiter und lugte hinter die Ecke. Ihr stockte der Atem. Eine gewaltige Blutlache bedeckte den Boden, aber sonst war nichts zu sehen. Hermione ging weiter und wünschte sich, sie wäre niemals stehen geblieben. Sie wollte sich nicht mal ausmalen, was dort wahrscheinlich geschehen war. Aus dem Gehörten wurde sie nicht schlau. Draco Malfoy hatte also irgend jemandem, der jetzt entweder tot oder schwer verwundet war, etwas angeboten, aber was? Auf jedenfall hatte es etwas mit Zauberei zu tun, das stand fest. So in ihre Gedanken versunken, merkte sie nicht, wie sie den falschen Weg einschlug und landete an einem ihr unbekannten Ort. Sie wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und gehen, aber da hörte sie ein leises Wimmern. Hermione sah sich um und entdeckte in einer dunklen Ecke die zusammengekauerte Figur eines Kindes. Langsam trat sie näher, erkannte, dass es ein Junge von ungefähr fünf Jahren war. ,,Hallo", sagte sie vorsichtig, da sie das Kind nicht erschrecken wollte, allerdings war Delicacy weniger rücksichtsvoll und stürmte dem Jungen entgegen, um ihm das Gesicht zu lecken. Er versuchte, den Hund von sich wegzuschieben und quiekte dabei wie ein kleines Ferkel. Hermione zerrte erschrocken den Hund von ihm weg, aber sie bemerkte, dass er lachte. Auch sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und während sie mit einem Taschentuch die Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht abwischte, fragte sie: ,,Wie bist du hierher gekommen?" ,,Mein Bruder", antwortete der kleine Junge. ,,sollte auf mich aufpassen, aber plötzlich war er weg und ich war ganz alleine!" Er schniefte laut. Mit seinem hellblonden Haar und den dunklen, grauen Augen erinnerte er Hermione an jemanden, der ihr gerade nicht einfiel. ,,Komm, ich bring dich Nachhause", sagte sie schließlich. ,,Ich bin übrigens Hermione und wie ist dein Name?" ,,Ich heiße Lucas Bartholomew Malfoy und bin fünf Jahre alt!", erzählte er stolz und hob fünf Finger. Hermione war sofort klar, dass sie Draco Malfoy's Bruder vor sich hatte, aber trotzdem wollte sie dem Kind helfen, das hier so alleine herum irrte. ,,Wo wohnst du?", wollte sie also wissen. Er sagte es ihr und Hand in Hand machten die Beiden sich auf den Weg. Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie vor einem gewaltigen Anwesen, in dessen Mitte ein riesiges, typisch englisches Herrenhaus stand. ,,So, Lucas, ab hier kannst du ja alleine weiter gehen", bedeutete Hermione ihm, die lieber nicht weiter gehen wollte, da sie nicht einfach bei Menschen klingeln wollte, die sie hassten. Und bei Malfoy's war das sowieso eine heikle Sache. Lucas wirkte enttäuscht, er hatte Hermione bereits ins Herz geschlossen. ,,Warum kommst du nicht noch mit rein", quengelte er. ,,Dann zeig ich dir meine Schokofroschkartensammlung!" ,,Ich bin sicher, du hast eine ganz tolle Sammlung, aber... ich muss leider gehen!", widersprach sie. ,,Na gut, tschüss", meinte er. ,,Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder." Und er ging durch das große, verzierte Eisengittertor. Sehr viel netter als sein Bruder!, dachte Hermione und machte sich auf den Rückweg. 


	3. Draco Malfoy

3. Kapitel Draco Malfoy  
  
,,Es tut mir leid, ich werde ihn suchen!" ,,Natürlich wirst du ihn suchen! Du kannst dich auf was gefasst machen, wenn du ihn nicht findest!" Gerade, als Draco die Haustür öffnen wollte, ging sie auf und sein kleiner Bruder stand davor. Erst fühlte Draco sich erleichtert, dann aber kam Wut in ihm hoch. ,,Wo warst du?", fuhr er ihn an. ,,Ich hab' dir gesagt, du sollst auf mich warten!" ,,Du hättest gar nicht fort gehen dürfen!", mischte sich Lucius Malfoy ein. ,,Du kannst froh sein, dass ihm nichts passiert ist." Lucius nahm Lucas an der Hand, sah ihm mit einem warmen Blick an, den er Draco niemals schenkte und führte ihn zu seiner Mutter, die im Schlafzimmer lag, weil sie durch den Vorfall wieder Migräne bekommen hatte. Draco sah ihnen hinter her und wünschte, sein Bruder wäre nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Das wünschte er schon seit Lucas' Geburt. Ständig drehte sich alles nur um ihn. Wenn Draco etwas gut machte, dann machte Lucas es besser und alle waren entzückt davon. Das empfand Draco zumindest. Lucas war genauso viel ein Wunschkind, wie Draco ein Unfall und das machte Draco zu schaffen. Als Lucas geboren wurde, war Draco zehn Jahre alt gewesen, zu alt, um es hinzunehmen, dass sich nicht mehr alles um ihn drehte. Draco hatte keine warmen Gefühle für seinen Bruder, sosehr er sich auch bemühte. Ständig hatte Lucas irgendwelche Unfälle, wenn er mit Draco alleine war. Ihre Eltern ließen die beiden also nur noch in Notsituationen alleine. Draco ging in sein Zimmer. Einige Zeit später, Draco war mit Schularbeiten beschäftigt, klopfte es an der Tür und sein Vater trat ein. ,,Draco", sagte er. ,,Wieso bist du einfach gegangen. Du weißt, dass der Vorfall von heute morgen noch nicht erledigt ist." ,,Was soll ich denn noch tun?", rief Draco wütend. ,,Ich habe mich entschuldigt und außerdem war es bloß ein dämlicher Muggel!" Lucius stieg Zornesröte ins Gesicht. ,,Was hättest du getan, wenn es jemand gesehen hätte? Sicher, das Zaubereiministerium hätte dessen Gedächtnis ausgelöscht, aber sie hätten auch gewusst, dass du leichtsinnig mit deiner Macht umgehst, die du gar nicht benutzen darfst!" ,,Na und? Was wollen die dagegen tun?" Lucius versetzte seinem Sohn einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, woraufhin dessen Nase blutete. ,,Du wirst so etwas nie wieder tun! Du bist eine Schande für mich und die ganze Familie!" Damit ging er. Draco blieb wütend zurück. Gewaltvoll zog er an dem Ring an seinem Zeigefinger, bis dieser schmerzte. Aber der Ring ging nicht ab. Natürlich nicht, dachte Draco, ich habe es schon sooft versucht. Ich sollte langsam wissen, dass es nichts bringt. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. ,,Dobby", rief er leise. ,,Dobby, ich brauche dich!" Mit einem ,,plopp" erschien der ehemalige Hauself der Malfoys vor Draco. ,,Was will Master Draco von Dobby? Hat er etwas neues erfahren?", piepte er mit seiner hohen Stimme. ,,Nein, leider nicht", sagte Draco. ,,Aber ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht... den Ring nehmen?" ,,Master Draco!", entsetzte Dobby sich. ,,Dobby ist doch nicht verrückt!" Und er verschwand wieder. Enttäuscht sah Draco aus dem Fenster, in die Dunkelheit der Nacht und beschloss etwas, wofür sein Vater ihn sicher umbringen würde. Geräuschlos machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Dort angekommen, suchte er in dem Regal, das ihm verboten war, nämlich dort, wo sich alle Bücher über Rituale und Opfergaben befanden. Dafür hatte Draco sich schon immer interessiert, sein Vater wusste das und als Draco einmal in einem der Bücher gelesen hatte, wollte er auch gleich etwas daraus ausprobieren. Nur leider brauchte man für das Ritual ein Opfer. Draco allerdings hatte es nicht schwer, sich eines auszusuchen; ihm war klar, dass sein, damals ein jähriger, Bruder diesen Part übernehmen würde. Lucius hatte noch im letzten Moment ein Drama verhindern können und von da ab verbot er Draco, je wieder eines der Bücher anzurühren. Diesmal hatte Draco aber nicht vor, ein Ritual durchzuführen, er wollte sich nur... vorbereiten. 


	4. Treffen in der Winkelgasse

4. Kapitel Treffen in der Winkelgasse  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermione saßen in einem Café in der Winkelgasse. Harry erzählte den beiden von Dobby's Warnung, was er eigentlich nicht hatte tun wollen, aber es lies sich nicht vermeiden, da sein Geburtstag in zwei Tage war. Weil er bei den Weasleys wohnte, hielt er es für besonders wichtig, es zu erwähnen, denn er wollte sie nicht gefährden.  
  
Als er geendet hatte machte Ron ein ratloses Gesicht, Hermione aber sagte:  
  
,,Harry, du musst sofort Dumbledore schreiben! Oder gleich dem Ministerium!"  
  
,,Spinnst du?", rief Ron ungläubig. ,,Hast du Fudge nicht gehört? Er würde Harry gar nicht glauben."  
  
Die Reaktionen der beiden waren genauso, wie Harry es erwartet hatte. Bei ihnen endete so etwas immer in einem Streit.  
  
Schließlich versprach Harry, Dumbledore zu schreiben und sie wandten sich einem anderen Thema zu.  
  
Sie redeten nichts verfängliches, doch irgendwie kamen sie auf Kleinkinder und Hermione fiel Draco's Bruder wieder ein, von dem Blut erzählte sie allerdings nichts.  
  
,,Ich dachte immer", sagte Harry. ,,Malfoy wäre ein Einzelkind."  
  
,,Das scheint er sich auch zu wünschen", war Ron's Beitrag. ,,wenn er seinen Bruder einfach irgendwo stehen lässt."  
  
,,Lucas ist sehr viel besser erzogen als Draco", meinte Hermione.  
  
,,Hör auf, ihn Draco zu nennen!", regte Ron sich auf. ,,Ich denke übrigens, dass er schwul ist. An Pansy Parkinson schien ihm ja nicht viel zu liegen. Außerdem trägt er Silberringe."  
  
,,Ron! Deshalb ist man doch nicht gleich schwul!", fuhr sie ihn an.  
  
,,Aber seltsam ist es schon", beharrte Ron.  
  
,,Ja, es sind auch irgendwelche Runen oder so was in der Art drauf", meinte Harry dazu.  
  
Runen? Silberring?, dachte Hermione plötzlich. In welchem Zusammenhang hatte sie das schon einmal gehört?  
  
,,Hermione." Ron riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. ,,Du hast doch Malfoy's Bruder Nachhause gebracht, oder?" Sie nickte. ,,Dann... sind sie wirklich so reich, wie er immer behauptet?"  
  
,,Ron...", begann sie, ohne weiter zu reden. Sie und Harry wussten, wie empfindlich Ron auf die vermeintliche Armut seiner Familie reagierte.  
  
,,Was denn nun?", fragte Ron stur, Harry's und ihr Gesicht ignorierend.  
  
,,Ja", sagte Hermione zögernd. ,,Es ist schon sehr groß, das Haus und das Grundstück, meine ich..."  
  
Harry räusperte sich. ,,Habt ihr 'ne Ahnung, wen wir in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen? Moody wird ja wohl kaum weitermachen?"  
  
Es war ein offensichtlicher und gelungener Versuch von Harry, das Thema zu wechseln und Hermione ging auch sofort darauf ein: ,,Ich fände es gut, wenn Lupin zurückkommen würde. Er war der Beste."  
  
,,Wirklich", stimmte Harry zu. ,,Mit Lockhart war ja nicht viel anzufangen."  
  
,,Würde mich nicht wundern", warf Ron, immer noch zerknirscht, ein. ,,wenn Snape diesmal die Stelle bekommt. Er war schon immer darauf versessen."  
  
,,Hoffentlich nicht", sagte Harry herzhaft. ,,Snape in zwei Fächern, das halt ich nicht aus!"  
  
Die drei lachten, und schließlich meinte Hermione: ,,Es ist schon spät, wir sollten langsam mal unsere Bücher kaufen gehen, dafür sind wir ja hier."  
  
Und sie machten sich auf den Weg. 


	5. Geringe Folgen

5. Kapitel Geringe Folgen  
  
Draco saß in seinem Zimmer und langweilte sich. Für den Zwischenfall mit seinem Bruder hatte er Hausarrest bekommen, was ihm in den Sommerferien natürlich gar nicht passte. Allerdings war Draco sehr froh, dass sein Vater die andere Sache nicht mehr erwähnt hatte, nicht ihm gegenüber, aber vor allem auch nicht bei seiner Mutter. Die hätte sich furchtbar aufgeregt.  
  
Draco war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass sein Vater im Moment sehr schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen war, aber war er das eigentlich nicht immer?  
  
Lucius Malfoy steckte alle seine guten Hoffnungen, all seinen Stolz, all seine Liebe in seinen jüngeren Sohn, der ihm nie solche Probleme machte wie Draco. Wahrscheinlich auch nie machen würde.  
  
Draco war nie das gewesen, was er hätte sein sollen: unterwürfig, gehorsam und glücklich damit. Statt dessen war er aufsässig, sarkastisch und unbeteiligt an Dingen, die ihn etwas angingen.  
  
Lucas war das genaue Gegenteil. Obwohl er erst fünf war, erfüllte er schon all die Kriterien, die Lucius Malfoy an seinen Nachwuchs stellte. Dafür hasste Draco ihn. Er wusste selbst, dass er eifersüchtig war, wusste, das diese Eifersucht kindisch war, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Mies gelaunt beantwortete Draco das plötzliche Klopfen an seiner Tür mit einem unfreundlichen ,,Was?", woraufhin seine Mutter Narcissa eintrat.  
  
,,Draco, warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt?", fragte sie verwundert.  
  
,,Warum denn nicht?", gab Draco mürrisch zurück.  
  
Seinen Kommentar überhörend, fuhr Narcissa mit dem fort, weswegen sie dort war:  
  
,,Dein Vater wünscht dich zu sprechen."  
  
,,Warum kommt er dann nicht selbst?", meckerte ihr Sohn. ,,Ist er zu faul? Oder meint er, es macht einen wichtigeren Eindruck, wenn er jemanden vorschickt?"  
  
,,Draco!", empörte sich Narcissa. ,,Sei froh, dass er das eben nicht gehört hat. Und nun geh!"  
  
Jetzt noch schlechter gelaunt, ging Draco an seiner Mutter vorbei durch die Tür, ohne sie eines Blicks zu würdigen.  
  
Traurig sah Narcissa ihm nach. Warum konnte er nicht einfach so wie Lucas sein? Das würde vieles so leicht für sie und Lucius machen. Natürlich, er war etwas besonderes, aber wieso war er so unzugänglich?  
  
**********  
  
Draco ging durch die Korridore des Hauses, auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Er hatte vergessen, seine Mutter zu fragen, wo sein Vater ihn erwartete, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius dort war.  
  
Tatsächlich saß sein Vater an seinem kostbaren, antiken Schreibtisch, anscheinend in ein Buch versunken. Er blickte nicht einmal auf, als Draco eintrat.  
  
,,Setz dich", sagte er.  
  
Draco setzte sich in einen Sessel vor seinem Vater und wartete. Endlich hob Lucius den Kopf und sah seinem Sohn in die Augen.  
  
,,Weisst du, warum ich dich gerufen habe?", wollte er von Draco wissen, obwohl dies eine rein rhetorische Frage war.  
  
,,Nein, Vater, ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete ihm Draco.  
  
,,Eines meiner Bücher fehlt. Ich denke, du hast es", meinte Lucius lässig.  
  
,,Ich? Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
,,Weil deine Mutter es nicht hat, ich es nicht habe und Lucas noch nicht lesen kann."  
  
,,Oh. Ja, natürlich." Diese Erklärung war nur logisch, also konnte Draco sich nicht einmal aufregen, was seinen Vater vielleicht vom Thema abgelenkt hätte. ,,Welches Buch?"  
  
,,Eines über Rituale, eines von denen, die du nicht lesen darfst. Aber, warum fragst du? Du weisst es doch bereits."  
  
,,Ich -", begann Draco, doch Lucius unterbrach ihn.  
  
,,Hol mir das Buch, Draco."  
  
Draco holte es aus seinem Versteck, welches unter seinem Bett war und gab es seinem Vater. Dieser murmelte einen Zauberspruch, sodass die Seite aufflog, die Draco gelesen hatte.  
  
,,So", sagte Lucius schließlich. ,,Du informierst dich also über Banne. Banne, die man mit Opfern brechen kann. Gib es auf, Draco, diesen Bann kannst du nicht brechen."  
  
Draco blickte betreten zu Boden.  
  
,,Und", fügte sein Vater hinzu. ,,Du musst heute in die Winkelgasse, um deine Bücher zu kaufen, DIE DU SELBST BEZAHLEN WIRST!"  
  
,,Was? Wieso?", rief Draco entsetzt, der es gewohnt war immer alles bezahlt zu bekommen.  
  
,,Ich habe ganz sicher noch schlimmere Strafen für dich, also, wenn du damit nicht zufrieden bist...", deutete Lucius an.  
  
,,Nein! Schon gut", sagte Draco rasch und wollte schon gehen, als Lucius noch meinte: ,,Du wirst deinen Bruder mitnehmen!"  
  
Eigentlich hätte Draco jetzt protestiert, aber er wusste, dass dies seinen Vater im Moment sehr wütend machen würde, was für Draco nicht von Vorteil wäre. 


	6. Bevorzugung

@Miss Shirley-Blythe: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Mir persönlich gefällt's nicht so gut, aber die Idee kam mir irgendwann in der Nacht und ich musste sie unbedingt aufschreiben! Die Aufklärung über den Ring kommt übrigens in Chap. 10, aber es ist weder spannend, noch spektakulär geschrieben. Wär' trotzdem nett, wenn du weiterlesen würdest.  
  
Ich weiß zwar selbst nicht warum, aber in allen meinen Fics hat Draco Geschwister *grübel*...  
  
  
  
  
  
6. Kapitel Bevorzugung  
  
,,Sieh mal einer an", sagte Hermione. ,,Malfoy und sein Bruder!"  
  
,,Wo?", riefen Harry und Ron mit einer Stimme.  
  
,,Da hinten, bei der Apotheke!" Sie zeigte auf den Laden, gerade in diesem Moment sah Draco in ihre Richtung.  
  
,,Oh", murmelte sie. ,,Jetzt denkt er, wir haben über ihn geredet..."  
  
,,Und?", warf Ron ein.  
  
Malfoy, dessen Bruder versuchte, seine Hand zu fassen, kam mit einem blasierten Blick auf sie zu.  
  
Doch Lucas war schneller.  
  
,,Haaalloooo!", rief er langgezogen, als er Hermione sah.  
  
Draco sah Lucas nur ungläubig an. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm runter und sagte etwas, das die drei natürlich nicht verstanden, aber es sah nicht gerade nach einem Kompliment aus.  
  
Lucas schien sich das allerdings nicht gefallen lassen zu wollen; er rannte auf Hermione zu. ,,Hallo, Lucas", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd.  
  
Harry und Ron beobachteten währenddessen Draco Malfoy's Gesichtsausdruck, der entweder erstaunt oder mordlustig zu deuten war.  
  
Dann kam er langsam und sogar etwas vorsichtig näher; er wusste wohl nicht, was er von alledem halten sollte.  
  
,,Lucas, wir müssen gehen!", behauptete er, ohne die anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
,,Geh du doch", erwiderte sein kleiner Bruder trotzig, seinem Alter entsprechend. ,,Ich muss deine Bücher ja wohl nicht kaufen!"  
  
,,Wir müssen gehen!", wiederholte Draco, nun schon ungeduldiger. Es war ihm wohl peinlich, dass sein Bruder nicht auf ihn hörte.  
  
,,Ich will aber nicht gehen! Ich will lieber hier bleiben!", schrie Lucas.  
  
,,Vielleicht solltest du besser mitgehen", sagte Hermione leise zu ihm.  
  
,,Nein!" Demonstrativ setzte er sich auf den Boden und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
Naja, er ist eben erst fünf!, dachte Hermione. Draco war die Situation äußerst unangenehm. Wenn es doch nur nicht Potter, Weasley und dieses Schlammblut wären! Und überhaupt, woher kannte Lucas die Granger? Plötzlich drehte Draco sich einfach um und ging. Sollte Lucas doch bei denen bleiben, er, Draco, wollte ihn ja sowieso nicht!  
  
Verblüfft sahen ihm Harry, Ron und Hermione nach.  
  
,,Kommt der wieder zurück?", wollte Ron wissen. ,,Hey, der kommt nicht mehr zurück!"  
  
,,Er kann doch nicht einfach seinen Bruder hier lassen!", sagte Harry aufgeregt.  
  
Hermione schwieg. Sie sah Lucas an, der sich lächelnd vom Boden erhob.  
  
,,Wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte er unschuldig.  
  
,,Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig", meinte Hermione zu Harry und Ron. ,,Nehmen wir ihn mit zu Flourish & Blotts."  
  
*********  
  
,,Mal sehen", murmelte Hermione vor sich hin. ,,Was brauchen wir?" Sie sah auf ihre Liste.  
  
,,Müsst ihr auch eure Bücher selbst bezahlen?", unterbrach sie Lucas. ,,Mein Bruder muss das machen."  
  
,,Ja?", fragte Ron interessiert. ,,Muss er die Bücher immer selbst bezahlen?"  
  
,,Nein. Nur diesmal."  
  
,,Warum?", wollte nun Harry wissen. Offenbar waren er und Ron doch sehr an Draco Malfoy's Familienleben interessiert.  
  
,,Weil er mich verloren hat. Sollte auf mich aufpassen", sagte der kleine stolz, auf was auch immer.  
  
,,Wie ist denn das passiert?", verlangte Ron scheinheilig zu wissen.  
  
,,Wollte weg und hat vergessen, mich wieder abzuholen. Dann hat sie -", er zeigte auf Hermione, die bereits einige neue Bücher im Arm hielt. ,,- mich nachhause gebracht."  
  
,,Und" das war Harry. ,,Macht er das öfter?"  
  
Doch Lucas bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr zu antworten.  
  
,,Da bist du ja", sagte Draco Malfoy, nahm seinen Bruder am Oberarm und ging mit ihm fort. Lucas drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte. 


	7. Machtwechsel

A/N: Danke, für alle Reviews! Ja, ich bin irgendwie auch der Meinung, dass Draco Geschwister haben sollte, keine Ahnung. Is einfach so.  
  
  
  
7. Kapitel Machtwechsel  
  
  
  
,,Wann?"  
  
,,Bald."  
  
,,Wie lange willst du mich noch warten lassen?"  
  
,,Ich bin bald bereit."  
  
,,Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus."  
  
,,Ich weiß. Es geht nunmal nicht schneller."  
  
,,Ich kann nicht mehr."  
  
,,Habt Geduld." ,,Ich spüre es bereits. In der Luft. Im Wasser. In der Erde. Es kommt immer näher. UND ES KOMMT SCHNELL!"  
  
,,Wenn es kommt, werde ich bereit sein. Nicht mehr lange, aber HABT GEDULD!"  
  
**********  
  
,,Draco!"  
  
,,Ja?", antwortete er müde auf das Rufen seines Vaters.  
  
,,Wo warst du?", fuhr Lucius ihn wütend an.  
  
,,Wo ich war?" Draco klang unsicher.  
  
,,War die Frage denn so schwer zu verstehen?", Lucius sah streng auf seinen erschöpften Sohn herunter. ,,Was ist das dort auf deinem Arm?"  
  
Draco folgte dem Blick seines Vaters, der an seinem Unterarm entlang glitt. Ungefähr zwei Zentimeter neben den Pulsadern war ein langer, gerader Schnitt, der sich bis zum Ellbogen erstreckte. Das Blut daran war bereits getrocknet.  
  
Furcht trat in Draco's Augen. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte!  
  
,,Draco...", begann Lucius.  
  
,,Ich weiß es nicht, Vater!" Das klang verzweifelt.  
  
,,Was?", zischte Lucius. ,,Du weißt es also nicht. Und wo warst du?"  
  
Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
,,Draco, du hattest Hausarrest und bist trotzdem weg gewesen. Denkst du denn, das würde keine Folgen haben?", meinte Lucius verwundert. Selbst von Draco hatte er nicht geglaubt, das er sich ihm so offensichtlich widersetzen würde.  
  
,,Vater", begann Draco. ,,Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Nur, dass ich gestern Nacht schlafen gegangen bin und heute morgen stand ich plötzlich vor der Haustür." Er machte große Unschuldsaugen.  
  
Sein Vater lächelte, dann sagte er gelassen:  
  
,,Draco, ich glaube dir kein Wort. Heute Morgen habe ich eine Eule von Doctor Seanville erhalten. Er schreibt, dass Menschen mit dieser Krankheit -"  
  
,,Es ist keine Krankheit, es ist eine Gabe!", unterbrach Draco aufgebracht.  
  
,,- Menschen mit dieser Krankheit wieder verstärkt vom 'Dominus' zu reden beginnen. Sie bilden sich ein, dass dieser Dominus - wer auch immer das sein soll- ihre Hilfe benötigt. Dazu bereiten sie sich auf verschiedene Zeremonien vor. Draco, ich nehme an, das war es, was du gestern Nacht getan hast. Und jetzt erklärst du mir, wer dieser Dominus ist und warum er eure *Hilfe* benötigt."  
  
,,Er braucht deren Hilfe nicht", regte Draco sich auf. ,,Das bilden sie sich nur ein. Der einzige, den er braucht, ist ein echter Shamud!"  
  
,,Ein Sha-was?"  
  
Draco sah Lucius plötzlich erschrocken an. ,,Ich... nein, nichts."  
  
Schnell rannte er zur Tür heraus, aus Angst, noch mehr zu verraten. 


	8. Countdown

8. Kapitel  
  
Countdown  
  
,,Da bist du ja endlich!", fauchte Shania ihre Nichte an.  
  
,,Du wusstest doch, wo ich bin", gab Hermione zurück. ,,Wenn du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hast, hättest du mitkommen sollen!"  
  
Shania war allerdings nicht auf einen Streit aus.  
  
,,Nein, es ist doch nur... Delicacy ist verschwunden."  
  
,,Verschwunden?", wiederholte Hermione ungläubig. ,,Wo kann sie denn hin sein?"  
  
,,Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Wir müssen sie suchen. Am besten bleibt einer von uns Zuhause, falls sie zurückkommt."  
  
Hermione stimmte ihrer Tante zu; sie konnte deren Sorgen verstehen, wenn es um Krummbein ginge, hätte sie wohl genauso reagiert.  
  
******  
  
Von einem Baum zum anderen schnüffelnd, beachtete der kleine Terrier die hinter ihm auftauchende Person nicht.  
  
,,Na, mein kleiner."  
  
Delicacy spürte, dass diese Stimme an sie gerichtet war und drehte sich schwanzwedelnd um.  
  
Der unbekannte Mensch hielt etwas Stockähnliches in der Hand. Voller Vorfreude auf sein Lieblingsspiel, kläffte der Hund und sprang an dem Menschen hoch, doch mit dem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, der ihn ohnmächtig werden lies, hatte der Hund nicht gerechnet.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione hatte nun schon drei Runden durch den Stadtpark gedreht und wurde langsam müde. Sie war an allen Lieblingsplätzen des Hundes gewesen, hatte ihn gerufen und Leute ausgefragt, aber es gab kein Zeichen von ihm.  
  
,,Cassy!?", rief Hermione jetzt noch einmal laut und schreckte einige Enten auf.  
  
Enttäuscht und in Gedanken versunken, machte sie sich auf den Heimweg.  
  
War das denn überhaupt der richtige Weg? Es war bereits dunkel und sie kannte sich hier nicht richtig aus. Die Augen offenhaltend, achtete sie auf jedes ihr bekannte Wegdetail.  
  
Doch, anstatt am Haus ihrer Tante an zu gelangen, fand sie sich plötzlich an dem Ort wieder, an dem sie Lucas gefunden hatte.  
  
Was mache ich hier?, dachte sie und wollte schon wieder umkehren, als sie plötzlich ein Wimmern hörte. Sofort fiel ihr Lucas ein, aber als das Wimmern sich wiederholte, erkannte sie die Stimme von-  
  
,,Cassy!", rief Hermione und rannte in die Richtung, aus der sie die Laute vermutete.  
  
Als sie um die Ecke einer verfallenen Scheune kam, merkte sie, dass sie den Stadtrand erreicht hatte. Weit und breit waren keine Häuser mehr zu sehen; nur in der Richtung, aus der Hermione gekommen war.  
  
Suchend sah sie sich um, ein neuerliches Heulen wies ihr diesmal die Richtung. Sie eilte einen grasbewachsenen Hügel hoch. Durch einen Baum versteckt sah sie eine dunkle Gestalt, mit schwarzer Robe und Kapuze und einem Dolch in der linken Hand, über einem Steinaltar stehen. Sie sah das letzte Zucken des Hundekörpers auf dem Altar und wusste, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnte. Statt dessen beobachtete sie den Mann (Hermione nahm jedenfalls an, das es ein Mann war, obwohl er eine eher zierliche Statur hatte).  
  
Es tat ihr wirklich Leid um den Hund, aber sie war auch gespannt, was als nächstes geschehen würde.  
  
Der Mann hob die Arme gen Himmel  
  
,,Deus!", rief er. ,,Dea! Hic vester sacrum est!"  
  
Latein, bemerkte Hermione. Sie rief sich die Worte ins Gedächtnis und schaffte es, durch jahrelanges Latinum mit ihrem Vater, sie zu übersetzen:  
  
,,Gott! Göttin! Hier ist euer Opfer!"  
  
Der Mann am Altar tauchte seine Hände in das tote Tierfell und blutbeschmiert erhob er sie wieder. Er fuhr fort zu sprechen:  
  
,,Sacramento dicerabam."  
  
Ich leistete den Eid.  
  
,,Deffere gratia."  
  
Überbringt mir den Dank.  
  
Nach einer Weile:  
  
,,Ego concipio gratiam."  
  
Ich empfange den Dank.  
  
,,Ego divinus sum. Ego deus sum."  
  
Ich bin göttlich. Ich bin ein Gott.  
  
Er senkte die Arme wieder. Hätte Hermione nicht um die Welt der Zauberer gewusst, wäre sie nicht selbst eine Hexe gewesen, sie hätte sofort die Polizei gerufen.  
  
Doch so war sie sich sicher, dass dies ein sehr mächtiges Ritual war, nur wusste sie nichts aus den Worten des Zauberers zu schließen.  
  
Sich mit den Armen auf dem Altar abstützend, murmelte er zwei letzte Sätze, bevor er zusammenbrach:  
  
,,Properat. Venit."  
  
Es beeilt sich. Es kommt. 


	9. Die Wahrheit

A/N: Ich weiß, hat lange gedauert, habe mir baer vorgenommen, nur bei 2 Reviews hochzuladen und als ich eben die review von Lady Malfoy bekommen hab, dachte ich halt, mal hochzuladen!  
  
@Chillkroete: Wer die Person ist, erfährst du in diesem Kapitel! Na gut, ich weiß, wir können's uns alle denken!  
  
@Lady Malfoy: Juhu, du hast die Story gerettet!  
9. Kapitel Die Wahrheit  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig näherte Hermione sich der auf dem Boden liegenden Gestalt. Auf dem Steinalter lag Delicacy's ausblutender, toter Körper, aber sie versuchte, ihn nicht zu beachten, so schlimm sie es auch fand.  
  
Der verhüllte dunkle Mann schien ohnmächtig, sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und stoßweise.  
  
Hermione kam ihm immer näher und bemerkte, dass er eher ein Junge als ein Mann war.  
  
Er lag auf dem Bauch, die Kapuze immer noch über den Kopf gezogen. Eine einzelne blonde Strähne lugte unter ihr hervor und plötzlich hatte Hermione Angst, weiterzugehen. Sie glaubte zu wissen, wer dieser geheimnisvolle Junge war.  
  
,,Malfoy?", sagte sie zaghaft. Keine Antwort. Aber es bestand kein Zweifel - er musste es sein.  
  
Behutsam drehte sie seinen Körper, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag. Nun konnte sie erkennen, dass nicht alles Blut von dem Hund stammte, mehr als sie Hälfte davon musste sein eigenes sein.  
  
Knapp neben den Pulsadern seines rechten Armes war ein langer und blutender Schnitt. Er muss einen Teil der Ader erwischt haben, dachte Hermione.  
  
In diesem Moment verspürte sie keine Furcht oder Abscheu oder Wut ihm gegenüber; alles, was sie wollte, war sein Leben zu retten.  
  
Geistesgegenwärtig zog sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber, sodass die Blutung gestoppt wurde und der Arm verbunden war.  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie dafür nicht von der Schule fliegen würde; in Notsituationen durfte man zaubern und dies war definitiv eine Notsituation.  
  
Mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch beförderte sie Draco in ihr Bett, in Shania's Haus und hoffte, dass sie dort ankommen würde, bevor ihre Tante etwas merkte.  
  
Tatsächlich rannte sie den richtigen Weg entlang und war in kurzer Zeit an der Haustür. Shania öffnete, ohne das Hermione klingeln musste.  
  
,,Hast du sie gefunden?", platzte Shania sofort heraus.  
  
Was sollte Hermione ihr sagen? Wohl kaum, dass ihr heißgeliebter Hund tot auf einem Opferaltar lag?  
  
,,Nein", entschied sie. ,,Nein, ich konnte sie nicht finden."  
  
Ihre Tante sah traurig aus und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. In diesem Augenblick tat sie Hermione unendlich leid. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit dafür; jeder Moment zählte.  
  
,,Tante", begann Hermione. ,,ich habe einen Klassenkameraden von mir gefunden. Ein paar Jungs aus einer Gang haben versucht, ihm die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden und- "  
  
,,Wir müssen sofort die Polizei und einen Krankenwagen rufen!", unterbrach Shania entsetzt.  
  
,, Nicht erschrecken, aber er liegt oben in meinem Zimmer. Ich habe ihn dorthin gezaubert. Ich werde mich auch sofort um ihn kümmern, mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Die letzten Worte hatte Hermione schon von der Treppe aus gerufen.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, fand sie Draco immer noch ohnmächtig vor. Sie befühlte seine Stirn, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut ging, zog aber ihre Hand erschrocken wieder zurück - Er war eiskalt!  
  
In diesem Moment betrat Shania das Zimmer, ein Tablett mit Tee, Verbandszeug und einem Fieberthermometer tragend.  
  
,,Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie leise.  
  
,,Er hat hohes Fieber", antwortete Hermione. ,,Tante, vielleicht solltest du dich jetzt hinlegen, es ist schon spät."  
  
,,Und du schaffst das hier auch alleine?"  
  
,,Sicher."  
  
,,Wenn irgend etwas ist, dann weck mich auf. Und, falls Delicacy zurückkommt..."  
  
,,Natürlich."  
  
**********  
  
Nach einigen Stunden, es dämmerte bereits, wachte Hermione in einem Sessel, den sie neben Draco's Bett gestellt hatte, wieder auf.  
  
Langsam fragte sie sich, was sie tun und sagen sollte, falls Draco erwachte. Natürlich würde er wissen, dass sie alles beobachtet hatte.  
  
Müde stand sie auf und ging runter in die Küche, um Tee zu kochen. Den nahm sie dann auf einem Tablett mit nach oben und als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, lag Draco auf dem Rücken und hatte die Augen geöffnet.  
  
Als er die Person im Zimmer bemerkte, drehte er seinen Kopf; seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht.  
  
,,Granger?", krächzte er heiser. ,,Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"  
  
,,Nun, ähm... ich habe dich gefunden und du warst verletzt, also nahm ich dich mit", antwortete Hermione, froh, dass er zuerst das Wort ergriffen hatte, wenn es auch keine lange Erklärung gewesen war.  
  
,,Wo hast du mich gefunden?", wollte Draco nun wissen. Er wirkte überhaupt nicht froh darüber.  
  
,,Auf diesem Hügel am Stadtrand."  
  
,,Was hast du gesehen?", fuhr er sie an.  
  
,,Gesehen?", fragte Hermione, unsicher, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen sollte.  
  
,,WAS HAST DU GESEHEN?!", rief er jetzt schon lauter.  
  
Sie beschloss, lieber die Wahrheit zu sagen:  
  
,,Malfoy, ich habe alles gesehen. Und ich denke, du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig."  
  
,,Ich bin dir nichts schuldig", sagte er monoton und starrte wieder zur Decke.  
  
,,Malfoy", sagte sie nun schon eindringlicher. ,,Du hast den Hund meiner Tante getötet, hast behauptet, du seist ein Gott und du hast jemanden angekündigt, der wohl bald kommen wird. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was all das bedeuten soll, aber denkst du wirklich, das Ministerium würde es nicht auch gerne wissen?"  
  
,,Gut", meinte er und grinste verschlagen. ,,Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst...  
  
Aber zuerst musst du diesen Ring von meinem Zeigefinger abziehen, ich glaube, er ist angeschwollen, der Finger."  
  
Draco hob seine linke Hand. Als Hermione den silbernen, mit Runen gezeichneten Ring an seinem Finger sah, wurde ihr sofort einiges klar:  
  
Das Gespräch zwischen Draco und seinem Vater (Er hat ihn freiwillig genommen!),  
  
das Blut auf dem Boden (Er konnte doch nicht wissen, was es ist!), das alles ergab plötzlich Sinn.  
  
Wo hatte sie nur darüber gelesen?  
  
Wahrscheinlich in Grausame Abzweige der Magie, dieses Buch hatte sie sich einst aus der Bibliothek in Hogwarts ausgeliehen.  
  
,,Warum nimmst du ihn nicht?", wollte Draco wissen und riss Hermione aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
,,Ist es das, was ich glaube?", stellte sie als Gegenfrage.  
  
,,Kommt drauf an, was du glaubst", erwiderte er und diesmal war sein Grinsen mehr als beunruhigend.  
  
,,Ich glaube, du bist einer dieser Menschen, deren Macht mit einem Bannring vermindert wird."  
  
Als er immer breiter grinste, fühlte sie sich in ihrer Theorie bestätigt und fuhr fort:  
  
,,Diese Menschen, haben eine unglaublich große Macht. Zum Beispiel müssen sie nur an eine Sache denken, die sie zaubern wollen. Kein Zauberstab, keine unnötigen Handbewegungen. Sie können den Ring von alleine nicht abnehmen, das kann nur ein anderer. Aber er darf nicht dazu gezwungen werden, oder böses mit dieser Macht im Sinn haben. Ein einziger dieser Menschen allein wäre wahrscheinlich schon zehnmal so stark wie der Dunkle Lord. Es gibt immer eine Person, die einen Sensor hat, sie spürt es also, wenn der Ring abgenommen wird und die Macht gebraucht. Diese Person ist auch nicht durch diese Macht verwundbar."  
  
,,Gar nicht so dumm, Granger", meinte er nur. 


	10. Suche

A/N: Okay, hab wieder 2 Reviews gekriegt, also kann ich's auch gleich hochladen. Ist aber nicht so toll, das Kapitel und mit Chapter elf kann's jetzt auch 'n bisschen dauern, wird mich aber beeilen!  
  
Danke an Lady Malfoy und Svenja!  
  
*** 10. Kapitel ***** Suche ***  
  
,,Hast du ihn gefunden?", wollte Narcissa Malfoy aufgeregt von ihrem Mann wissen.  
  
,,Noch nicht", entgegnete Lucius nur.  
  
,,Warum setzt du nicht deinen Sensor ein?", bohrte Narcissa weiter.  
  
Draco war nun schon seit eineinhalb Tagen verschwunden. Er blieb zwar öfter lange von Zuhause weg, aber nie *so* lange.  
  
,,Das habe ich doch versucht", sagte Lucius genervt, da er diese Frage zum dritten mal beantworten musste. ,,Er reagiert nicht. Er muss irgendeinen Zauber oder ein Ritual ausgeführt haben, damit ich ihn nicht mehr finde. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, welcher Zauber einen solch starken Bann brechen könnte."  
  
,,Daddy, darf ich rausgehen?", fragte Lucas, der gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war.  
  
,,Nein", sagte sein Vater barsch. ,,Alleine nicht."  
  
,,Dann komm doch mit!", schlug Lucas vor.  
  
Lucius sah seinen jüngsten Sohn streng an. ,,Lucas, ich habe für so etwas jetzt wirklich keine Zeit."  
  
Beleidigt wollte Lucas sich an seine Mutter wenden, aber die hatte den Raum bereits verlassen. Also ging er wieder auf sein Zimmer und langweilte sich. Sonst war immer sein Kindermädchen mit ihm spazieren gegangen, aber die war krank.  
  
Gelangweilt baute er ein paar Unfälle mit seinen Spielzeugautos, richtig bei der Sache war er allerdings nicht. Warum konnte er nicht rausgehen?  
  
Sonst bekam er nie etwas verboten, daher war er das nicht gewohnt.  
  
Er beschloss, einfach zu gehen, würde schon niemandem auffallen.  
  
Lucas schaffte es unbemerkt zur Haustür und es sah ihn auch niemand, als er das Grundstück verließ.  
  
Unsicher, wo hin er gehen sollte, sah er sich um.  
  
Dann schlug er die Richtung ein, in der ihn Hermione gefunden hatte, vielleicht war sie ja wieder dort?  
  
Nein, hier war sie nicht, aber er konnte ja auch hinter der alten Scheune nachsehen...  
  
Auch dort war niemand. Lucas ging zu dem geheimnisvollen Steinaltar. Er war einmal mit Draco an diesem Ort gewesen, aber er hatte sich gelangweilt und wieder gehen wollen. Draco allerdings hatte den Altar interessiert gemustert und einige Selbstgespräche geführt, aus denen Lucas nicht schlau geworden war.  
  
Was lag da auf dem Altar?  
  
Lucas war nicht groß genug, um alles auf dem Altar sehen zu können, aber er erkannte trotzdem das schwarzweiß gefleckte Fell und die niedlichen, abstehenden Ohren. Das war der Hund, der bei Hermione gewesen war. Er schien zu schlafen...  
  
,,Hey, du!", rief Lucas. ,,Wach auf! Wenn du schlafen willst, musst du Nachhause gehen!"  
  
Der Hund rührte sich nicht.  
  
,,Lucas!", ertönte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. Voller Vorfreude drehte er sich um, aber Hermione lächelte ihn nicht an, sondern blickte besorgt.  
  
,,Was machst du hier?", fragte sie und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.  
  
,,Ich bin spazieren gegangen", erzählte Lucas ihr wahrheitsgemäß. ,,Dein Hund, er schläft und wacht nicht auf, wenn ich ihn rufe."  
  
,,Lucas", sagte Hermione, unsicher, ob er sie verstehen würde. ,,Sie wird nicht mehr aufwachen. Sie ist nicht mehr am Leben."  
  
,,Oh, das tut mir leid", meinte Lucas. Er verstand nicht, was ,,nicht mehr am Leben" bedeuten sollte, wusste aber, dass man sich dafür aus unerfindlichen Gründen entschuldigen musste.  
  
Hermione war froh, dass er keine weiteren fragen stellte und erkundigte sich, ob er ihr helfen wolle, den Hund zu beerdigen.  
  
,,Ja, gerne!", freute er sich, denn sein Lieblingsspiel war es, Regenwürmer zu vergraben und das dann ,,Beerdigung" zu nennen.  
  
Gemeinsam hatten sie ein Loch ausgegraben (Hermione hatte einen Spaten mitgebracht) und den Hund darin vergraben. Lucas hatte riesigen Spass dabei gehabt, aber Hermione schien dieses Spiel nicht zu gefallen, sie sah so traurig aus.  
  
,,Ich sollte dich jetzt Nachhause bringen", sagte sie plötzlich.  
  
,,Aber warum denn?", erwiderte er verwundert. ,,Ich will noch nicht Nachhause."  
  
Hermione fragte sich, ob überhaupt jemand wusste, dass er weg war und diese Frage stellte sie auch ihm. Er gab ihr keine konkrete Antwort, stammelte nur irgend etwas. Sie überredete ihn dazu, sich von ihr Nachhause bringen zu lassen, obwohl er einigen Widerstand leistete.  
  
*********  
  
,,Wie geht es dir, Malfoy?", fragte Hermione freundlich.  
  
,,Ich bin froh, wenn ich endlich wieder von hier verschwinden kann", antwortete er blasiert.  
  
,,Du", meinte sie und überhörte seine Antwort. ,,hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was das für ein Ritual war."  
  
,,Ich sagte es dir nicht", sagte Draco. ,,weil es dich nichts angeht."  
  
Hermione seufzte. Es war schwer, an Draco heran zu kommen, aber sie musste einfach wissen, was passiert war. Sie kannte keinen Zauber, bei dem man Opferblut *und* das eigene geben musste. Außerdem wollte sie immer noch wissen, was Draco's seltsame Worte bedeuten sollten.  
  
In den letzten 24 Stunden war Hermione auffallend nett zu Draco gewesen und das nicht nur, weil sie eine Erklärung von ihm erwartete. Natürlich, er war immer gemein und diskriminierend zu ihr gewesen, doch wusste sie, dass er sie immer nur beleidigt hatte, weil sie mit Harry und Ron zusammen war.  
  
Hatte sie ihn einmal alleine getroffen, etwa in der Bibliothek, er war eher freundlich gewesen. Nicht, dass er vorsätzlich mit ihr geredet hätte, aber wenn es sein musste, war er nur höflich gewesen.  
  
,,Was ist?", teilte Draco sich jetzt mit. ,,Lässt du mich wieder gehen? Meine Eltern sind sicher nicht erfreut, wenn ich einfach verschwinde..."  
  
Hermione dachte nach. Es schien ihm wirklich besser zu gehen, nur hatte sie Angst, sie würde nie erfahren, was geschehen war. Vielleicht würde Draco auch einfach weiter machen, wie bisher, denn, das Blut auf dem Boden, Delicacy, das waren Morde gewesen.  
  
Warum nur hatte Hermione keine Angst vor ihm?  
  
,,GRANGER!!!", brüllte Draco, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. ,,Ich gehe jetzt."  
  
Er machte einen halbherzigen Versuch aufzustehen, verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz zu einer Grimasse und lies sich wieder in die Kissen gleiten. ,,Aaaaahhh!" stöhnte er und rieb sich das Becken. Dort hatte er einen riesigen Bluterguß, da er auf diese Stelle gefallen war. ,,Wo ist eigentlich meine Kleidung? Und WER ZUM TEUFEL HAT MIR DIESEN PYJAMA ANGEZOGEN?!"  
  
Nun errötete Hermione. ,,Ähm... diesen Pyjama hat dir meine Tante angezogen, aber ich war nicht dabei -"  
  
,,Dein Glück!"  
  
,,- deine Kleidung kannst du allerdings vergessen, dieses Blut bekommst du da nicht mehr raus." 


	11. Die Erkenntnis

A/N: So, das hat jetzt etwas länger gedauert, aber noch nicht solange, wie das letzte! Es ist aber etwas kürzer, als die anderen Kapitel. Guckt irgend jemand Buffy? Ich bin eigentlich nicht so'n riesen Fan davon, aber die letzten paar Folgen, in denen Willow "besessen" war haben mir ziemlich gut gefallen! Wollte's nur mal erwähnen, weil das mit Draco noch ungeahnte Ausmaße haben wird! Es soll eben auch niemand denken, ich hätte etwas geklaut, die ganze Story ist nämlich schon bis zum Ende geplant!  
  
@Becky Malfoy: Danke, ich versuch's!  
  
@Lady-Malfoy: Okay, hat gar nicht soooo lange gedauert, oder?  
  
@Chillkroete: Gut, wenn du die Handlung jetzt weiter verfolgen kannst. Kapitel sieben wird aber später noch eine größere Rolle spielen!  
  
***11. Kapitel***  
  
***Die Erkenntnis***  
  
,,Keine Angst, es war nicht meine einzige Robe", sagte Draco arrogant, wie um unter Beweis zu stellen, dass er sich noch zwanzig andere leisten konnte.  
  
,,Na dann ist's ja gut", erwiderte Hermione mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.  
  
Er sah sie skeptisch an. ,,Und wie bitte soll ich jetzt nachhause kommen? Etwa in diesen Muggel-Pyjamas? Wohl kaum."  
  
Langsam wurde Hermione wütend. Erst rettete sie ihm das Leben und dann so etwas!  
  
,,Wie du Nachhause kommst ist dein Problem", fuhr sie ihn an. ,,Hauptsache, du bist bald weg!"  
  
*****  
  
,,Wag dich nicht, jemals wieder unerlaubt abzuhauen!", schrie Lucius Malfoy seinen jüngsten Sohn an, nachdem er ihn verprügelt hatte.  
  
Lucas schluchzte nur und klammerte sich an seine Mutter, die ihn zwar im Arm hielt, aber trotzdem furchtbar wütend aussah.  
  
Gerade wollte Lucius fortfahren, seinen Sohn anzuschreien, als ein brennender Schmerz sich in seinem Oberarm breit machte.  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht und packte eine Hand um den Arm.  
  
Narcissa sah genervt und wenig mitleidig aus. "Nicht schon wieder, Lucius", sagte sie in einem Ton, der ihm die Schuld gab.  
  
Drohend sah Lucius seine Frau an, ging aus dem Raum und apparierte.  
  
Eine Sekunde später und er befand sich im alten Riddle Haus, das seit einiger Zeit der Treffpunkt der Todesser war.  
  
"Lucius", sprach eine zischende, schlangengleiche Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
"My Lord", äußerte Lucius sich. "Ihr habt gerufen?"  
  
Lord Voldemort blickte mit Genugtuung auf seinen Diener herab.  
  
,,Das habe ich. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."  
  
"Ja, my Lord?", wollte Lucius wissen und dachte zur gleichen Zeit "Nun rück doch mit der Sprache raus! Ups... hoffentlich kann der nicht Gedanken lesen."  
  
"Leider", seufzte der Lord. "Ist es mir nur möglich, Gedanken zu lesen, wenn diese von mir handeln."  
  
"Verzeiht mir", flehte Lucius und bemühte sich, an Sex zu denken. Davon würde er -so hoffte er jedenfalls- am wenigsten zu Voldemort abschweifen.  
  
Lord Voldemort versuchte noch einige Sekunden, Lucius' Gedankengänge zu erforschen, als das Gesicht seines Untergebenen jedoch einen verzückten Ausdruck annahm, riss er ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"Weshalb ich dich hergebeten habe ist, weil ich eine wichtige Aufgabe für dich habe", meinte er lässig. ,,Auf der ganzen Welt gibt es nur drei Menschen, die mächtiger sind als ich. Der eine liegt gerade auf seinem Totenbett, der andere ernährt sich noch von Muttermilch und der dritte ist ein Engländer, der uns gefährlich werden könnte. Allesamt sind sie Menschen, deren Macht von einem Ring gebunden wird. Zur Zeit erwarten sie die Ankunft eines gewissen Shamud. Deine Aufgabe ist es, den Engländer zu finden und zu mir zu bringen. Am liebsten wäre er mir tot, aber wenn du diese Aufgabe gerne mir überlassen möchtest, ist das auch annehmbar. Mach dich auf die Suche, ich erwarte dich nächste Woche."  
  
Lucius erstarrte.  
  
***********  
  
Draco saß immer noch im Bett, von Hermione allein gelassen, und zerrte zur Abwechslung mal wieder an seinem Ring herum.  
  
Ging nicht.  
  
War ja klar.  
  
Verdammt.  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach den Prozess.  
  
"Was willst du?", rief Draco der Person vor der Tür zu, da er keine Lust hatte, in diesem Zustand erneut mit Hermione zu diskutieren.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau mittleren Alters betrat das Zimmer.  
  
Draco fiel die Kinnlade runter. Ein echter Muggel und er war nicht in der Verfassung, sich mit ihr anzulegen!  
  
Was tun?  
  
Ignorieren?  
  
Ja, das schien das Beste zu sein.  
  
"Hermione sagte, du bräuchtest Kleidung?", sagte der Muggel.  
  
Ah, die Frau war also Hermione's Sklavin! Das machte die Sache einfacher.  
  
"Das hast du richtig verstanden", antwortete er also blasiert, sah ihr in die Augen und erwartete, dass sie den Blick abwendete.  
  
"Also wirklich, hat dir denn keiner Manieren beigebracht?!", brauste die Frau jedoch auf, anstatt sich seinem Willen zu beugen.  
  
Was war nur mit diesen Muggel-Sklavinnen los? Besaßen wohl keinen Anstand, ihren Meistern gegenüber. Das würde er ihr schon austreiben!  
  
"Wie redest du denn mit mir?", fuhr Draco sie an. "Wenn ich mein Vater wäre, würdest du jetzt schon lange winselnd vor meinen Füßen liegen!"  
  
"Gut, dann sag mir den Namen deines Vaters, damit ich ihn anzeigen kann!", schrie Shania.  
  
An- was?  
  
Draco's Blick schien seine Gedanken zu verraten, denn sie fuhr fort:  
  
"Ich werde mich mit Hermione über dein Benehmen unterhalten, soll sie sich mit dir abgeben, Dawson!"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Wie auch immer."  
  
Und sie stürmte aus dem Raum.  
  
Draco legte sich verdutzt in die Kissen zurück.  
  
War es möglich, dass sie doch keine Sklavin war? Immerhin hatte sie "Hermione" gesagt, und nicht "Herrin".  
  
Doch das war jetzt nicht wirklich wichtig. Schließlich war sie nur ein einfacher Muggel. Abschaum.  
  
Was wirklich zählte, war hier weg zu kommen. Von hier aus wäre es unmöglich, Ihn zu empfangen.  
  
Der Bann war gebrochen. Der Ring saß immer noch wie eine zweite Haut, aber der Bann war gebrochen.  
  
Das Ritual war das richtige gewesen und er hatte es fast mit dem Leben bezahlt.  
  
Hätte hermione ihn nicht gefunden, dann wäre er jetzt... Nein! Daran wollte er in diesem Moment nicht denken!  
  
Wenn er jetzt auch noch Sympathie gegen über diesem Schlammblut aufbrachte...!  
  
Doch plötzlich kam ihm die Erkenntnis: Der Bann war gebrochen!  
  
Das hieß, er hätte uneingeschränkte macht!  
  
Macht über die Menschen.  
  
Über die Welt.  
  
Über alles auf diesem verdammten Planeten!  
  
Macht.  
  
Draco lachte. Es war so befreiend.  
  
Aber er durfte diese Macht nicht einsetzten.  
  
Noch nicht.  
  
Mit seinem bloßen Gedanken kleidete er sich in schwarz. Schwarze Hose, schwarzes Hemd, schwarze Schuhe, schwarze Roben. Sogar schwarze Boxershorts (A/N: Jetzt sieht er aus wie ich! Das war jetzt unpassend, oder?)!  
  
Ein weiterer Gedanke und er befand sich auf Malfoy Manor.  
  
************* 


	12. Der erste Diener

A/N: Okay, es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, diesmal und besonders lang ist das Kapitel ja auch nicht gerade... Naja, was soll's. Das Kapitel ist vielleicht ein wenig brutal, also jedenfalls brutaler, als man es von mir gewohnt ist, aber so schlimm finde ich es gar nicht. Es ist eben so, dass ich nicht nur die Grippe und somit Fieber habe, sondern auch mal etwas derartiges ausprobieren wollte. Wir werden sehen, würde mich über positive und negative Kritik freuen, solange sei begründet ist!  
  
@Svenja: Juhu, frei dich, ich erwähne dich hier! Ich wette, du findest diese Kapitel absolut krank, aber wenigstens hab ich meine tolle Augentaktik noch net angewandt! Kommt noch... *g*!  
  
@Chillkroete: Sorry, wenn ich die Hoffnung erweckt habe, Draco wäre zum strahlenden Retter der Welt mutiert, aber ganz falsch lagst du mit deiner Vermutung nicht...  
  
@Lady-Malfoy: Tut mir leid, wenn ich immer so lange brauche, aber im Moment fehlt mir irgendwie die Inspiration. Das ist bis jetzt die schwerste Story, die ich je geschrieben hab, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht die beste ist.  
  
***Kapitel 12***  
  
***Der erste Diener***  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Narcissa sah ihren Sohn, der plötzlich vor ihr stand und aussah, wie der Tod selbst, ungläubig an.  
  
Er konnte doch noch nicht apparieren, oder? Schließlich war er nicht einmal ganz fünfzehn!  
  
Doch was wirklich zählte war, dass er wieder Zuhause war!  
  
Mit dieser Erkenntnis hellte sich ihre Miene auf und sie umarmte Draco, dessen Blick sich bei der Berührung nicht wechselte, sondern nur eine Maske aus purem Hass war.  
  
Für eine erleichterte Mutter nicht zu erkennen, erstrecht nicht, wenn das Kind selten liebevoll und lebhaft aussah.  
  
"Draco", sagte sie endlich, ohne jedoch die Umarmung zu lockern. "Wo bist du nur gewesen? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
Draco's Augen funkelten gefährlich.  
  
Er war dazu fähig, diese einfältige Frau von sich wegzustoßen, sie gegen die rohen Steinmauern schlagen zu lassen, ihre Schädeldecke in zwei Hälften springen zu lassen und ihr den letzten Lebensfunken auszusaugen!  
  
Aber nein.  
  
Er musste vorsichtig sein.  
  
"Ich hatte zu tun", antwortete er also mit einem gewissen Maß an Arroganz in der Stimme.  
  
Narcissa lockerte ihre Arme um ihren Sohn, um ihn anzusehen.  
  
Seine Augen waren kalt und herrschend.  
  
Machtvoll.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Draco an ihr vorbei und erreichte die Tür zum Hauptkorridor.  
  
Narcissa blickte ihm verwundert nach.  
  
Was war nur in ihren Sohn gefahren?  
  
Zwar war er um diese Jahreszeit immer ein wenig seltsam (wegen seinen Hirngespinsten, diesem Shamud), doch hatte er auch meistens die nötige Selbstbeherrschung, wenigstens in Gegenwart seiner Mutter Anstand zu zeigen.  
  
Sie würde mit Lucius darüber reden müssen.  
  
****  
  
Draco machte sich seinen Weg über viele und lange Korridore und einige Treppen hoch, bis er an einer Abzweigung ankam.  
  
Links würde er zu seinen Räumen gelangen, rechts lag Luca's Zimmer.  
  
Draco ging mit herrischen Schritten den rechten Flur entlang und gelangte nach kurzer Zeit vor eine verzierte Eichentür.  
  
Ohne, dass er einen Finger rühren musste, sprang das Portal vor ihm auf.  
  
Der kleine blonde Junge mit den hübschen blauen Augen sah seinen großen Bruder angsterfüllt an.  
  
Man sagt, dass kleine Kinder immer die Wahrheit sagen und ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen - genau dies tat Lucas, als er Draco sah, der nun gefährlich und dunklen vor ihm aufragte.  
  
"Was willst du?", stammelte Lucas.  
  
"Was ich will?" Draco's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, trotzdem war er in der furchtsamen Stille des Raumes unnatürlich laut wahrzunehmen.  
  
Sein Ton war gefasst, beherrschend und doch hassend, als er sprach:  
  
"Du warst es, der mein Leben zur Hölle machte. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war aus dieser Hölle zu profitieren. Und jetzt hat sie mir die nötige Kraft gegeben. Du wirst nur der erste unter vielen sein, der unter meiner Führung aus dieser Welt scheiden wird."  
  
Lucas kauerte sich in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers zusammen.  
  
"Ich... ich... versteh nicht, was du meinst", stammelte er.  
  
"Dann ist es Zeit", sagte Draco gebieterisch. "dass du zu verstehen lernst."  
  
Draco erhob den linken Arm, seine Handfläche nach oben zeigend.  
  
Sein kleiner Bruder wurde daraufhin innerlich von einem schwarzen Licht erfüllt, dass durch seine zarte Haut schien, ihn von innen verbrannte und vor Schmerz aufschreien lies.  
  
"Draco!", kreischte das wehrlose Kind und richtete seinen Blick nach oben, direkt in die Augen seines Peinigers.  
  
Lucas blaue Augen erloschen, die Augäpfel kehrten sich nach innen.  
  
Die Schreie des Jungen hatten abrupt geendet und sein Körper hatte allen Widerstand aufgegeben.  
  
Tot lag der junge Körper seines ersten Opfers vor Draco, in dessen Gesicht sich weder Reue noch Mitleid spiegelten.  
  
Nichts als Hass war noch in den einst hübschen Zügen des Jungen zu lesen.  
  
"Steh auf!", gebot er dem leblosen Leichnam unter sich.  
  
Die Augäpfel des Toten, der Lucas gewesen war, kehrten an ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück, jedoch war das strahlende Blau der Iris verschwunden und durch ein Angst-einflössendes Schwarz ersetzt worden.  
  
Der tote Körper erhob sich langsam und starr, bis er vor seinem Mörder stand.  
  
In den Augen, in denen die Iris mit der Pupille farblich verschmolzen war, war nichts zu erkennen - würde auch nie wieder etwas zu erkennen sein.  
  
Der Mund des Zombies öffnete sich und er stieß mühsam einige Worte aus, die in einer Sprache gesprochen waren, die nicht in der Welt der Menschen zu existieren schien.  
  
Draco lächelte das grausame Lächeln eines Mörders, der seine Opfer um Gnade flehen lässt, bevor er sie brutal tötet.  
  
"Warte hier, bis ich dich rufe" befahl Draco. "Gebe vor, zu sein, was du einst warst."  
  
Damit wandte Draco sich von dem Zombie ab und machte sich daran, den Ort des Verbrechens zu verlassen, als ihm etwas einfiel.  
  
Ein kurzer Schwung seiner linken Hand und der Untote saß auf dem Teppich und spielte mit seinen Minibesen.  
  
Er sah abermals aus wie ein kleiner Junge, wenn die Haut auch etwas blasser und die Augen etwas leerer waren.  
  
Eine perfekte Illusion, dachte Draco und ging.  
  
Das war einfacher, als er erwartet hatte. 


	13. Home Again

A/N: So, nach einem Monat dachte ich, ich könnte ja mal wieder was schreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir noch mal, ja? Ich weiss, das sage ich jedesmal.  
  
Also, ich bin auch ein bisschen enttäuscht von mir selbst, ich hab Narcissa nämlich als ein dummes, reiches Frauchen hingestellt, dass alle Entscheidungen ihres Mannes für richtig hält.  
  
Und Lucius selbst ist ein mal wieder der "Abusive Father", was ich eigentlich nicht besonders gut leiden kann. Aber anderweitig hätte er nicht in diese Story gepasst.  
  
@ Chick Vicious: Dein Deutsch muss eigentlich schon sehr gut sein, wenn du die Story verstanden hast! Würde mich freuen, wenn du sie auch weiterhin liest!  
  
@ yvymaus: Es war zwar nicht ganz schnell, aber trotzdem danke!  
  
@ Viciousdragon: Natürlich kommt die Augentaktik noch, ist doch zu erwarten! Aber nicht an Melanie und nicht mit einem Kuli von Karstadt!  
  
@ Lady-Malfoy: Ich würde nicht sagen, dass Draco wie Voldemort wird, sondern eher... anders, auf eine bestimmte Weise aber genauso, wenn man mal an die Machtbegierde denkt!  
  
@ Chillkroete: Mit tun die Amerikaner ja auch furchtbar leid, also hab ich kurzerhand das Rating geändert. Ich fühl mich jetzt wieder Papst persönlich.  
  
***Kapitel 13*****Home Again***  
  
Gelassen saß Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hinter dem großen Schreibtisch seines Büros und erwartete die Ankunft Severus Snapes, der sich -wie sooft in letzter zeit- verspätete.  
  
Noch einmal nahm er das dicke, alte Buch zur Hand, in dem er gelesen hatte, um sich zu vergewissern dass seine Annahme nicht auf einem Irrtum beruhte.  
  
Nein, die Worte waren zwar in altem Englisch gehalten, aber damit kam er gut zurecht; nur ein Glück, dass nicht jeder sein wahres Alter kannte.  
  
Vor Dumbledore's langer Nase baumelte ein Traumfänger von der Decke und Fawkes, der golden schimmernde Phönix saß vergnügt singend auf seiner Stange, doch war Dumbledore's Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gerichtet.  
  
Ein kleines Stück von der Eingangstür entfernt und gut für ihn sichtbar, hing eine große Karte groß Britanniens, auf der sich winzige Punkte befanden, die sich kaum sichtbar bewegten.  
  
Die meisten Punkte leuchteten weiß, einige hatten verschiedene Grautöne, einer allerdings war in einem tiefen Schwarz gehalten, von diesem Punkt schien eine unbekannte, aber bedrohliche Energie auszugehen.  
  
Endlich klopfte es an der schweren Eichentür und auf das "Herein" Dumbledores betrat ein hakennasiger Mann mit wehendem Umhang den kreisrunden Raum.  
  
"Ah, Severus", begrüßte Dumbledore den Spion. "Wie schön, dass du es doch noch geschafft hast."  
  
"Der Dunkle Lord war heute besonders mordlustig. Er hat drei Muggelhäuser zur selben Zeit angegriffen, Von zwei wusste ich und konnte den Auroren rechtzeitig Bescheid sagen, aber das dritte...", er lies den Satz unvollendet im Raum stehen und machte eine weitausholende, resignierte Armbewegung, mit der er sein Bedauern kundtat.  
  
Dumbledore ging -zu Snape's Erleichterung- nicht weiter auf die Details ein, sondern, begann sofort mit dem Thema, weswegen er Snape überhaupt zu sich bestellt hatte.  
  
"Severus, sieh dir diese karte dort drüben an", sagte er und nickte bedächtig in Richtung des Gesagtem. "Erkennst du ihre Bedeutung?"  
  
Snape runzelte die Stirn und besah sich die Karte genauer.  
  
"Sie... sie zeigt alle Englischen Schüler Hogwarts' an. Aber was die Farben bedeuten, weiss ich nicht. Die hing doch vorher noch nicht da?"  
  
"In der Tat habe ich sie erst vor kurzem hervorgeholt. Durch den erneuten Aufstieg Voldemorts muss ich wissen, wer sich uns loyal beweisst und wer - nun, sagen wir, leicht beeinflußbar und Machthungrig ist. Die Schüler, die ein warmes Licht ausstrahlen, haben sich dazu entschlossen, gegen Voldemort auf ihre Art aufzustehen. Das leichte Grau bedeutet, dass sie noch unentschlossen sind. Die dunkelgrauen Punkte sind mittlerweile allesamt Todesser, oder auf dem besten Wege, es zu werden. Aber siehst du den schwarzen Punkt?"  
  
"Ja", erwiderte Snape, verblüfft über Dumbledore's Erläuterung.  
  
"Das ist Draco Malfoy. Du weißt, dass er einer der Ringträger (A/N: ich weiss, der Begriff ist von LotR, aber mir fiel kein besserer ein) ist?"  
  
Snape hatte plötzlich einen verkniffenen Zug um den Mund. "Das ist mir bewusst, ja."  
  
Dumbledore stand auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum zu der Wand, an der die Karte hing.  
  
Er wirkte sehr alt und gebrechlich, doch bestand kein Zweifel, dass er einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt war.  
  
Severus Snape war die Autorität des seines Gegenübers durchaus bewusst, aber er war viel zu sehr um seinen Schützling besorgt, als das er jetzt auch noch Respekt für den weisen Zauberer aufbringen konnte.  
  
"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er also barsch, da er es langsam satt hatte, den Alten immer wieder in dessen Gedanken zu verlieren.  
  
Noch ein paar Minuten und Dumbledore hätte nicht einmal mehr gewusst, warum Snape in seinem Büro stand und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
  
Ja, auch Zauberer wurden mit dem Alter senil.  
  
"Er hat den Bann gebrochen", erklärte Dumbledore also hastig. Er schien sich selbst der Gefahr bewusst zu sein, das Thema einfach zu vergessen.  
  
Snape öffnete den Mund, vielleicht um Dumbledore mitzuteilen, wie absurd das war und dass niemand diesen Bann brechen konnte, doch wurde ihm das Wort mit einer Armbewegung abgeschnitten.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie genau er das geschafft hat", fuhr Dumbledore unbeirrt fort. "Aber ich bin sicher, dass alte Mächte im Spiel waren. Dunkle Magie, wie sie vor Jahrhunderten noch ausgeübt wurde. Im grausamen Mittelalter war sie sehr populär, denke man daran, dass Morgause dadurch das gute Imperium Englands zerstören konnte. Es war die Zeit, in der Zauberer noch an Götter glaubten und sie anbeteten, ihnen Macht zu geben. Doch bedeutet Macht auch immer Verlust. Wäre dies den Magiern und Magierinnen bewusst gewesen, hätte sich die Welt ganz anders entwickelt. Aber dies ist jetzt nicht das Thema. Draco malfoy jedenfalls hat es durch eines dieser Rituale geschafft, den Bann zu lösen und jetzt regiert der Hass in ihm. Er will Rache."  
  
Snape wirkte geschockt, zugleich hing er jedoch wie gefesselt an den Lippen des alten Zauberers.  
  
"Aber... aber woran sollte er sich rächen wollen?"  
  
Dumbledore seufzte unterdrückt.  
  
"Das weiss nur er selbst. Jedenfalls ist seine Macht ungebündelt und es wäre gut möglich., dass wir den nächsten Dunklen Lord vor uns haben. Nun aber habe ich durch Zufall diese Buch entdeckt. Das Buch der Prophezeiungen."  
  
Snape schnaufte verächtlich. Genau wie seine Kollegin, Minerva McGonagall, hielt er von der Kunst des Wahrsagens recht wenig.  
  
Dumbledore lies sich abermals nicht durch Snape's Reaktion beirren und erläutere, was er in dem Buch gelesen hatte.  
  
"Es gibt eine alte Prophezeiung, noch aus den Anfängen der Zauberei. Sie besagt, dass in ferner Zukunft -also in unserer Zeit- der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten durch einen Hass getötet wird, der noch größer ist, als sein eigener. Und zwar wird er von einem Jungen mit ungeahnten Kräften und seiner Gefährtin bezwungen."  
  
"Gefährtin?", fragte Snape verwundert nach.  
  
"Ganz recht, Severus. Ein Mädchen, von intelligenter Schönheit und schlau wie der Fuchs, So steht es im Buch."  
  
"Ist es nicht gut, wenn er den Dunklen Lord besiegt?", wollte Snape wissen.  
  
"Das kann man sehen, wie man will. Ich allerdings habe noch nie von einem Menschen gehört, der die Macht attackiert hat, ohne sie für sich zu wollen."  
  
"Und... was wird dann mit dem Jungen geschehen?"  
  
"Nun, die Gefährtin wird sein Kind austragen."  
  
"Ja, aber was passiert mit *ihm*?", bohrte Snape.  
  
"Diese Frage beantwortet das Buch nur in Rätseln, aber höchstwahrscheinlich..."  
  
*****  
  
Frustriert stemmte Hermione die Arme in die Seiten, als sie das zerwühlte, aber leere Bett im Gästezimmer ihrer Tante sah.  
  
Dieser Bastard!  
  
Sie rettete sein verdammtes Leben und was tat er? Verschwand einfach!  
  
So eine Unverschämtheit!  
  
In ihrer Wut war hermione immer unberechenbar und diesmal war sie sosehr vom Zorn gepackt, dass sie beschloss, geradewegs nach Malfoy Manor zu marschieren und sich diesen... diesen Vollidioten einmal richtig vorzuknöpfen.  
  
*****  
  
Draco verheilt sich so unauffällig wie möglich.  
  
Sogar die schmerzhafte Strafe, die sein Vater für ihn parat hielt, als dieser Nachhause kam, lies er schweigend und wirklich passiv über sich ergehen.  
  
Statt dessen dachte er, während der schwere Ledergürtel seines Vater immer wieder blutige Striemen auf seinem Rücken verteilte, schon darüber nach, wie sein unheilvolles Regime aussehen sollte.  
  
Draco Malfoy war ein sehr machthungriger Mensch.  
  
Eines stand fest: Er benötigte dringend einen Nachkommen oder am besten zwei, falls der erste zu blöd dazu war, seinem Vater würdig nachzufolgen.  
  
Nur beinhaltete dies, dass er auch eine Frau brauchte.  
  
Eine intelligente, mit der er seine Macht teilen konnte.  
  
Draco fühlte sich wie der Imperator persönlich und der Gedanke ans Kindermachen lies ein anzügliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.  
  
"Lucius", sagte Narcissa, die am anderen Ende des Tisches saß, über den Draco gebeugt war, um seine Strafe zu empfangen und ihren Sohn aufmerksam beobachtete.  
  
"Ich denke, du nimmst ihn nicht hart genug ran. Er lächelt sogar."  
  
Lucius hielt mitten im Schlag inne und das Leder, das dem Schwung gefolgt war, peitschte auf seinen eigenen Rücken.  
  
Er zog eine Grimasse, gab aber keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich und ging um den Tisch, um seinem gepeinigten Sohn in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Draco", knurrte er bedrohlich. "Woran denkst du?"  
  
Ihm war natürlich auf der Stelle klar gewesen, dass Draco während der Strafe mit den Gedanken abschweifen würde, um den Schmerz weniger zu fühlen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er es tolerierte.  
  
"Nichts Vater", erwiderte Draco ruhig, was Lucius verwirrte. "Ich konzentriere mich voll und ganz auf deine Abnormalen Tätigkeiten."  
  
Was bildete dieser Junge, der sich seinen Sohn nannte, eigentlich ein?  
  
Lucius holte weit aus und schlug seinem Sohn mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht.  
  
Draco wurde durch den Schlag zurückgestoßen, die Diamantringe seines Vaters hinterließen blutige Kratzer auf seiner Wange.  
  
Doch grinste Draco weiterhin wie ein Irrer. "Oh Vater, Diamanten sind ja so feminin!"  
  
Bevor Lucius seinem Sohn, dessen Macht ihm nicht im geringsten bewusst war, schlimmeres antun konnte, konnte man die Klingel hören.  
  
"Zieh dein Shirt an", befahl Lucius und warf ihm das schwarze T-Shirt zu, dass auf dem Tisch lag.  
  
Narcissa, die eilte, um die Tür zu öffnen, machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.  
  
Die Klingel war nur eine Tarnung für die Muggel, ein anständiger Zauberer hätte selbstverständlich geklopft.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür, doch vor ihr stand kein minderwertiger Muggel, sondern eine Hexe in Draco's Alter und einem Hogwartsabzeichen auf dem Umhang. 


	14. In Power We Entrust

A/N: Hallo! Wollte euch ausnahmsweise mal keinen Monat warten lassen, nett, wie ich nunmal bin!  
  
Und am Ende des Kapitels hab ich noch ne Frage an euch, aber ihr müsst erst das Kapitel lesen, okay?  
  
Außerdem hab ich mich entschlossen, jetzt immer einigermaßen schnell hochzuladen (hab nämlich endlich wieder Ideen für diese Story)!  
  
@ Slythery: Wie du vielleicht gesehen hast, hab ich mit deiner Fic angefangen (die übrigens super ist)! Werde dann wohl morgen daran weiterlesen!  
  
@ Sorrow-Seeker: Danke, dann hoffe ich mal, dass dir dieses Kapitel auch gefällt!  
  
@ Viciousdragon: Das hätteste jetzt aber nicht erwartet, oder? Das ich so schnell weiterschreibe? Achja und die Szene, die ich dir "versprochen" habe, kommt höchstwahrscheinlich im nächsten Kapitel! Vorausgesetzt, die Reviewer sagen, dass sie sie wollen!  
  
@ Chillkroete: Ob er wieder "normal" wird, kann ich dir noch nicht sagen. Naja, ich weiss ja, wie's weitergeht, aber ich sag's dir trotzdem nicht!!!  
  
***Kapitel 14*****In Power We Entrust***  
  
Verwundert wie sie war, vergaß Narcissa völlig ihre gute Erziehung und starrte die junge Frau vor ihr hemmungslos an.  
  
Hermione, die am liebsten wieder umgekehrt wäre, nachdem ihr Wutanfall langsam nachließ und sie sich bewusst wurde, was sie überhaupt tat, überbrückte die peinliche Stille, indem sie sich vorstellte.  
  
"Guten Tag, ich bin Hermione Granger", sagte sie und streckte Narcissa zur Begrüßung eine Hand entgegen. "Ich bin hier, um ihren Sohn zu besuchen."  
  
Inständig hoffte sie ,dass Narcissa sie nicht vom Quidditch Worldcup erkannte.  
  
Doch auf dem Gesicht der anderen Frau breitete sich ein hübsches Lächeln aus, von dem Hermione sich nicht sicher war, ob es ernst gemeint oder gefälscht war.  
  
Narcissa ergriff elegant Hermione's ausgestreckte und schüttete sie sanft.  
  
Sie hatte da plötzlich so eine Vermutung, wo Draco die letzten Tage gewesen war.  
  
Sie stellte sich ebenfalls vor, bat Hermione, ihm Foyer Platz zu nehmen und ging, um Draco zu holen.  
  
"Draco", sagte Narcissa, als sie im Salon ankam und Draco auf einem der feinen Polstersessel sitzen sah. "Es ist jemand für dich hier. Ein Mädchen."  
  
Lucius, der gegenüber von Draco Platz genommen hatte und seinem Sohn in den letzten vier Minuten klar gemacht hatte, wie nötig diese Strafe doch gewesen sei und das dies alles nur zu seinem Besten wäre, spitzte die Ohren.  
  
"Könnte das vielleicht erklären, weshalb du die letzten Tage fort gewesen bist, mein Sohn?", fragte er und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Vielleicht", murmelte Draco, der mit seinen Gedanken abwesend war. "Das kommt wohl ganz darauf an, wer mich erwartet, würde ich sagen."  
  
Er blickte fragend zu seiner Mutter.  
  
"Sie stellte sich mir als Hermione Granger vor", erwiderte diese, dachte jedoch nicht daran, Draco sofort zu dem Mädchen zu lassen. Lieber wollte sie selbst noch einmal mit Hermione reden. Vielleicht war Draco's seltsames Verhalten in letzter Zeit erklärbar? "Würdest du bitte deinen Bruder holen? Wir wollen deine Freundin doch... angemessen begrüßen."  
  
Draco grinste. In seiner sadistischen, beinahe kranken Art, freute er sich darauf zu sehen, ob jemand die Veränderungen des nun toten kleinen Jungen bemerken würde.  
  
Wie würde seine Mutter wohl reagieren, wenn sie ihren kleinen Liebling leblos und verstümmelt sehen würde?  
  
Zu schade, dass er einen Zauber über Lucas' willenlosen, untoten Körper gesprochen hatte!  
  
Zur Verwunderung seiner Eltern machte Draco sich also ohne zu widersprechen auf den Weg, seinen Bruder zu holen.  
  
"Narcissa, Schätzchen", meinte Lucius. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Miss Granger hierher zu führen?"  
  
Wo zum Teufel hatte er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört?  
  
Narcissa eilte, um die Befehle ihres Mannes auszuführen, sodass Hermione eine kurze Zeit später vor Lucius Malfoy stand und sich erneut höflich vorstellte.  
  
"Granger also", stellte Lucius fest und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. "Kennen wir uns?"  
  
"Nicht dass ich wüsste, Sir", log Hermione und fragte sich, wo Draco sich befand.  
  
Doch blieb ihr keine Zeit, sich mehr darüber zu wundern, denn der blonde Junge nutzte diesen Moment, um mit Lucas an der Hand die französische Tür des Salons zu betreten.  
  
"Hermione", nickte er, ging zu ihr hin und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
  
"Malfoy, was soll das?", zischte sie, sodass nur er es vernehmen konnte.  
  
"Spiel mit, dann wird dir nichts passieren", hisste er leise, drehte sich zu seinen Eltern herum -und stellte Hermione als seine feste Freundin vor.  
  
Hermione's Wangen nahmen ein zartes Rosa an, doch wagte sie es nicht, die Malfoys eines besseren zu belehren, hatte Draco's Ton doch deutlich verraten, dass dies Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen würde.  
  
Sie blickte sich angespannt in dem großen, edlen Raum um, als eine unangenehme Stille der Musterung entstand, bis ihr Blick an Lucas hängen blieb, der immer noch reglos am Eingang stand und ins Leere blickte.  
  
"Hallo, Lucas", begrüßte sie den kleinen Jungen, nicht sicher, ob dies eine gute Entscheidung war  
  
Das Kind gab keinen Laut von sich und sah Hermione auch nicht an, als ob es ihre Stimme nicht einmal vernommen hätte.  
  
"Lucas", schimpfte Narcissa, deren sich Kopf ruckartig zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn gedreht hatte, genau wie Lucius. "Willst du nicht Hallo sagen? Und dich setzen?"  
  
Dieser kurze Augenblick gab Draco genug Zeit, seine Gedanken auf seinen Bruder zu richten.  
  
Glücklicherweise war er tatsächlich unbeobachtet, denn sonst hätte mit Sicherheit jemand bemerkt, wie ein silbriger Nebel Draco umgab, als seine Seele aus seinem Körper wich und mit einer unsichtbaren Geschwindigkeit in Lucas schoss, nur um nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder in ihrem ursprünglichen Korpus zurückzukehren.  
  
Lucas, dessen Augen Silber leuchteten, obwohl sie eigentlich dazu bestimmt waren, blau zu sein, reichte Hermione eine Hand, sagte "Guten Tag" und setzte sich neben seine Mutter auf das alte, kostbare Sofa, ein Erbstück der Malfoys.  
  
"Mutter, Vater", lenkte Draco, in dessen Gesicht eine tiefe Befriedigung zu sehen war, von der Szene ab. "Wenn ihr uns dann bitte entschuldigen würdet?"  
  
"Natürlich, Draco, geht nur", winkte Lucius ab, der sich ernsthaft um Lucas sorgte.  
  
Draco nahm Hermione an der Hand, führte das etwas verwirrte Mädchen über einige Treppen und Korridore, bis er in seinem Zimmer angelangte.  
  
"Malfoy, kannst du mir erklären, was das Ganze soll?!", fuhr sie ihn wütend an. "Zuerst verschwindest du einfach, ohne dich zu bedanken und dann -"  
  
"Zieh dich aus."  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"Naja, wie du vielleicht weisst, habe ich den Bann durchbrochen"; erklärte er süffisant. "Verständlicherweise plane ich ein Imperium, wie es seit langem nicht mehr dagewesen ist. Aber gibt es für uns Menschen kein ewiges Leben, also brauche ich einen Erben."  
  
"Und... was habe ich damit zu tun?", war Hermione's rhetorische Frage. "Wenn du ein Kind von mir willst, musst du mich schon zum Sex zwingen!"  
  
In ihrer Stimme lag Angst.  
  
Sie fürchtete sich vor Draco's Plänen, jedoch flüsterte ein gemeines kleines Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf, dass, wenn sie Draco's Kind hatte, sie dann ebenfalls eine gewisse Macht hätte. Sie wäre Draco's Gefährtin, die Herrscherin.  
  
Vorausgesetzt, alles würde so funktionieren, wie ihr wartendes Gegenüber sich vorstellte.  
  
Schnell schlug sie diese fragwürdigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Draco momentan von ihr verlangte.  
  
Mit siebzehn Jahren ein Kind von einem Geisteskranken (jedenfalls versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass er genau das war) zu bekommen, gehörte nun wirklich nicht zu ihren Zukunftsträumen!  
  
"Ich warte, Hermione."  
  
Geduldig stand er vor ihr, beobachtete sei aufmerksam.  
  
Seine Augen strahlten mehr, als sie es jemals getan hatten, ein Wissen lag in ihnen, dass älter als die Welt sein musste.  
  
Sanft und gefühlvoll schien er zu sein, doch lag in seinem Blick zugleich etwas gefährliches, etwas, dass Hermione nicht einordnen konnte.  
  
Sie wusste, sie musste sich seinen Wünschen beugen, er konnte sie dazu bringen, denn er hatte macht und keine Angst davor, sie einzusetzen.  
  
Nur war es ihr von ihrer Moral verboten, zusammen mit einem Erzfeind die Welt zu regieren, wenn man überhaupt schon soweit denken durfte.  
  
Aber dies war ihre Chance, nicht länger das dritte Rad am Wagen zu sein, sie konnte sich beweisen, konnte einfach nur *Hermione* sein und alles andere hinter sich lassen, ihren eigenen Machttrieb ausleben, den sie seit einer Ewigkeit verspürte.  
  
Oh ja, sie hatte es satt, wie ein treuer Hund hinter Harry und Ron herzulaufen.  
  
Die beiden hatten sich, seit dem fünften Schuljahr hatten sie sich ihre liebe zueinander eingestanden und Hermione hatte niemanden außer sich selbst und ihrer Intelligenz.  
  
Warum diese also nicht einsetzten?  
  
Was hinderte sie daran?  
  
War es dumm, anzunehmen, dass Draco kein grausamer, gewissenloser Herrscher werden würde?  
  
Dass sie sich eines Tages lieben könnten?  
  
Jedoch hatte Hermione Granger, das Mädchen, das niemand wirklich kannte, einen starken Drang sich zu beweisen, den weder gute Schulnoten noch ein gut-bezahlter Beruf stillen konnten.  
  
Sie wollte Macht.  
  
Wollte sie teilen.  
  
Wollte zeigen, was -oder wer- in ihr steckte.  
  
Also, warum nicht auf diese Weise?  
  
Draco's Geduld schien langsam nachzulassen, daher knöpfte sie ungeschickt ihren Umhang auf und zog ihn aus.  
  
Draco grinste sie an.  
  
Entweder freute er sich über seinen Triumph über sie oder es war einfach nur der kommende Sex, der seine Augen erwartend erleuchtete.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Okay, ihr könnt mir jetzt sagen, ob sie während der Story Sex haben, oder ob ich das lieber überspringen sollte... Heisst übrigens nicht, dass ich auch mache, was ihr sagt!!! 


	15. Sleeping With The Enemy

A/N: Hi! Also gut, ich hab's versucht, aber da ich mittlerweile selbst der Meinung bin, dass es momentan nicht wirklich in die Handlung passt, hab ich's nicht zu detailliert beschrieben!  
  
Außerdem ist diese Kapitel etwas kürzer als die anderen, da es so gedacht war, dass man dies hier nicht lesen muss, um die darauffolgende Handlung im nächsten Kapitel zu verstehen, d.h. man kann es theoretisch einfach überspringen.  
  
Noch eine Sache: Ich bemerke meinen vielen Tippfehler immer erst. Wenn ich die Kapitel hochgeladen habe, also verzeiht mir, ja? Ich schreibe z.B. Anstatt "sie" ziemlich oft "sei". Naja, tut mir leid, aber ich hab nicht genug Nerv, mir das Kapitel noch mal durchzulesen, bevor ich's hochlade!  
  
Ich hab was vergessen!  
  
Genau!  
  
Am Anfang hab ich erwähnt, dass es der Sommer zwischen dem 4. Und 5. Schuljahr ist, vergesst es! Sie sind alle 16 oder 17, okay? Tut mir leid, ich weiss, man macht sowas nicht in seinen Storys, aber es passt einfach besser, wenn sie etwas älter sind! Verzeiht mir!  
  
@ beckymalfoy: Das findest du lustig? Typisch! Hatte eigentlich gar nicht vor, sie schwul zu machen, aber es passt irgendwie ganz gut!  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Hi! Hm.. ich würde sagen, es passieren noch brutalere Dinge als die mit Lukky! Entschuldige, aber dieses verzogene Kind ging mir einfach auf die Nerven, da musste ich es umbringen. Ähm... das sollte man jetzt lieber nicht auf meinen Charakter und meinen Umgang mit Kleinkindern beziehen...  
  
@ Chillkroete: Wie schon gesagt, ich bin eigentlich auch nicht mehr wirklich dafür, aber deshalb ist es ja auch so eingerichtet, dass man es nicht lesen muss, um die Handlung zu verstehen!  
  
@ Fay Riddle: Hast Recht und da es sowieso nicht allzu genau beschrieben ist, kann ich's eigentlich auch posten!  
  
@ Viciousdragon: Svenja, Svenja, Svenja. Tz, tz, tz. Was soll ich zu dir noch sagen?  
  
@ jessy: Nee nee, Lukky stinkt nicht! Dafür hat Draco schon gesorgt. Und es war einfach nötig! Ich hatte genug von Lucas!  
  
***Kapitel 15*****Sleeping With The Enemy***  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide in einer wenig romantischen Art ihre Kleidung abgelegt hatten und vollkommen nackt voreinander standen.  
  
Als Draco sich ihren femininen Körper betrachtete, blieb ihm die Luft weg.  
  
Genau nach seinem Geschmack, war sie keines dieser beinahe machtsüchtigen Mädchen, die eine so schmale Hüfte hatten, dass sie schon fast maskulin wirkten und lange, blondgefärbte Haare hatten, zu einem Solariumverbrannten Gesicht, dass mit viel zu viel rosa Lippenstift beschmierte war, was sich fürchterlich mit dem hellblauen Lidschatten biss.  
  
Statt dessen war Hermione wohl proportioniert, hatte eine seidige, leicht Sonnengebräunte Haut und außer ein wenig Maskara trug sie kein Make Up.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wäre sie den meisten Jungs gar nicht aufgefallen, so unscheinbar war sie, doch umgab sie trotzdem eine geheimnisvolle Schönheit, die von Innen aus ihr heraus zu strahlen schien.  
  
Natürlich dachte Draco nicht im Traum daran, ihr dies zu sagen, sondern plante eher, welchen Schritt er unternehmen sollte, jetzt, wo sie willig war.  
  
Hermione schien sich nicht besonders wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen, sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trippelte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bis die Stille ihr zufiel wurde.  
  
Ungeschickt machte sie zwei kleine Schritte nach vorne und küsste Draco flüchtig auf den Mund, sah ihn danach erwartend und zugleich ein wenig verlegen an und erwartete eine Reaktion seinerseits.  
  
Draco fühlte seine Wangen glühen.  
  
Verdammt, er benahm sich wie eine unbeholfene Jungfrau!  
  
Aber mit Hermione war es aus einem unerfindlichen Grund anders, als bei all seinen Erfahrungen mit Frauen, hatte er doch keine dieser Frauen schwängern wollen!  
  
Und auch den Plan, die Welt zu regieren teilte er bloß mit Hermione.  
  
Zum Teufel, Draco, nun tu doch etwas, irgend etwas, egal was!  
  
Er hörte von weiter ferne Worte aus seinem Mund kommen, es klang alles sehr unwichtig.  
  
Bis zu dem Teil, an dem er sie küsste.  
  
Nur kurz, ihre scheuen Zungen berührten sich kaum, doch es reichte, um Gefühle in ihm zu wecken.  
  
Keine großartigen Liebesgefühle, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass Hermione Granger keiner der Menschen war, die ihm völlig egal waren und das nicht nur, weil sie Teil des Plans war.  
  
Und dann teilten sie einen weiteren Kuss, intensiver als den vorherigen, bis sich ihre Zungen ineinander verschlungen und sie über die erste Peinlichkeit hinweg waren.  
  
Er konnte ihren weichen Körper an seiner Brust fühlen, ihre warme Haut riechen. Ein Duft von Sommerregen, frisch und süß.  
  
Er konnte ihre leise Stimme, erstickt durch den Mangel an Luft, hören, als sie ruhig aber verlangend stöhnte und die gewünschte Reaktion kam nur eine Sekunde später von Draco's Körper, allerdings wollte er es langsam geschehen lassen, denn das sollte angeblich die Wahrscheinlichkeit schwanger zu werden erhöhen.  
  
Ihre Lippen lösten sich von seinen, sie lies ihren Mund zu seinem Hals gleiten, küsste die zarte Haut dort, saugte daran und genoss den salzigen Geschmack der Haut.  
  
Draco schaffte es irgendwie, sie beide in sein Bett zu befördern, während seine Hände über ihren Rücken glitten, weiter nach unten, bis er diesen Teil ihres Körpers auswendig kannte und er anfing, ihre Schultern zu küssen, sanft in das feine Fleisch biss und die Male seiner Zähne auf ihrer Haut hinterließ.  
  
Hermione saß auf ihren Knien, packte seine Schultern mit beiden Händen und zog ihn so Nahe zu sich heran, dass er bald mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht über ihr lag.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah er ein Zögern in ihren Bewegungen und ohne nachzudenken, sagte er "Du musst das nicht tun", nur um es im nächsten Moment wieder zu bereuen.  
  
Doch machte Hermione keinen Rückzieher, sondern entgegnete lustvoll "Aber ich will es."  
  
Erneut küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich, dann saugte sie an dem errogenen Punkt unter seinem Ohrläppchen, was ihm ein forderndes Stöhnen entrang.  
  
Er konnte es nun kaum noch abwarten, küsste sei ein letztest mal, kletterte dann mit seiner Hand nach unten, in ihre Intimzone, um zu sehen, ob sie bereit war, nur um sie noch jungfräulich vorzufinden.  
  
Das hatte allerdings nicht erwartet, aber es gab ihm eine gutes Gefühl, sie noch nicht befleckt von anderen vorzufinden, sie war ganz allein seines und würde ihn als einzigen verehren, anbeten und vielleicht irgendwann...lieben?  
  
So weit wollte -und durfte er im Moment nicht denken.  
  
Gefühle wie Liebe konnten seinen Aufstieg behindern, ihn schwach und verletzlich machen und das war es nun wirklich nicht wert!  
  
Sicher?  
  
Hermione schien seine Verwirrung zu bemerken, den sie bewegte sich unter ihm, sah ihm in die Augen, forschte durch seine Gedanken ,als suche sie etwas, von dem sie noch nicht hoffen konnte, es zu finden.  
  
Noch nicht.  
  
Sie legte erneut ihre kleinen, feingliedrigen Hände auf seine breiten Schultern, zog ihn somit näher zu ihrem Gesicht und flüsterte mit bebender Stimme in sein Ohr.  
  
"Ich will dich, Draco. Jetzt."  
  
Wenn er gerade eben noch Zweifel gehabt hatte, dann waren diese in diesem Augenblick schlagartig verfolgen.  
  
Ein allerletztes mal strich er zärtlich über ihre Brust, ihre steifen Brustwarzen, nahm sie zwischen die Finger und drückte sie hart zusammen, bekam ein Stöhnen von seiner Gespielin, lies seine Hände abermals zwischen ihre Beine dringen, bevor er leicht mit dem Finger den empfindsamen Punkt befühlte und daran rieb, um sie auf Kommendes vorzubereiten.  
  
Immer noch befand er sich mit dem Zeigefinger in ihr, lies sie vor Lust zittern, als er seine Hüften ein wenig nach vorne bewegte, um besser in sie eindringen zu können.  
  
Was er dann auch tat, langsam und gefühlvoll, bis er die dünne Haut ihres Abdomens reißen fühlte und ein kurzer, leiser Schrei ihren Lippen entrang.  
  
Er ging ein Stück zurück, um sie den Schmerz, mit dem er sich nicht auskannte, verarbeiten zu lassen, jedoch legte sie ihre Beine um seine schmalen Hüften und zwang ihn damit, tiefer in sie einzudringen.  
  
Er tat dies, so tief er konnte, bewegte sich dann langsam in fast voller Länge wieder heraus, nur um erneut und härter in sie zu stoßen.  
  
Diesen Rhythmus behielten sie für einige Zeit bei und ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter.  
  
Draco fühlte, dass er das nicht mehr sehr viel länger durchhalten konnte und stieß immer schneller und härter in sie, als er den unterdrückten Schrei ihres Orgasmus hörte, lies auch er sich kommen, ergoss sich in ihr, drang noch einige male leicht in sie ein, brach dann aber erschöpft über ihr zusammen.  
  
Er rollte sich ab, sodass er neben ihr lag.  
  
Zum allerersten mal seit ihrer ersten Begegnung schwiegen sich Hermione Granger und Draco Malfoy an, beide zu kraftlos, um über Geschehenes zu reden, geschweige denn, Kritik auszuüben, so mal es nichts zu kritisieren gab. 


	16. Preparing

A/N: Ich hab versucht, eine bestimmte Szene (ihr werdet's schon wissen, wenn ihr sie lest) einigermaßen gut hinzubekommen, bin mit dem Ergebnis aber nicht wirklich zufrieden, trotzdem hoffe ich, dass ich es wenigstens ein bisschen geschafft hab, den Schock rüberzubringen.  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Freut mich, dass dir auch diese Geschichte gefällt, ich dachte nämlich eigentlich, du magst diese Art von Storys nicht besonders, da du ja auch eher Fluff schreibst!  
  
@ Dying-Dragon: Dankeschön!  
  
@ Thunderstorm: Schön, dass sie dir gefällt, ich hoffe, du reviewst auch weiterhin!  
  
@ Viciousdragon: Jaja, da hab ich mich selbst übertroffen!  
  
@ Sorrow-Seeker: Du hast schon recht, das "normal" mit Anführungsstrichen zu schreiben!  
  
@ Chillkroete: Naja, man kann Draco ja nicht immer als den coolen, harten Kerl darstellen, dafür ist später noch genug Zeit!  
  
@ Natascha: Danke!  
  
***Kapitel 16*****Preparing***  
  
Die Sonne strahlte bereits hell vom Himmel, wurde aber durch die schwarzen, samtenen Vorhänge des Raumes verdeckt, als Hermione erwachte und dem trüben Zwielicht entgegen blinzelte.  
  
Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht kamen ihr unwirklich vor und einen Moment lang glaubte sie, geträumt zu haben, aber als sie sich aufsetzte und zu ihrer Seite blickte, sah sie Draco friedlich neben sich liegen.  
  
Auf was hatte sie sich nur eingelassen?  
  
Plötzlich hoffte sei inständig, nicht schwanger geworden zu sein.  
  
Brummend erwachte auch Draco aus dem Schlaf, als er Hermione erblickte, nahmen seine Wangen ein tiefes Rot an, seine Augen allerdings mochten für den Bände sprechen, der fähig war, sie zu lesen und sie war sicher, dass es für sie noch eine lange Reise bis dorthin war.  
  
"Ähm...", begann Draco unsicher und noch etwas verschlafen. "Willst du... Frühstück?"  
  
Was?! Er entjungferte sie, schwängerte sie und bescherte ihr eine der besten Nächte ihres Lebens und alles was er sagte war "Willst du Frühstück?"  
  
"Ja, sicher", antwortete Hermione ruhig, ihren Gedanken trotzend.  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Draco, erhob sich und wickelte sich das Bettuch um die nackten Hüften, sodass Hermione entblößt und schutzlos auf dem großen Bett lag. "Du könntest dir ja inzwischen etwas anziehen."  
  
Tatsächlich suchte sie hastig ihre Sachen zusammen, nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem Verrückten geschlossen hatte, allerdings dachte sie nicht daran, mit den Malfoy zu frühstücken, sondern verließ die Manor und suchte das Weite.  
  
Nicht sicher, ob sie zu ihrer Tante zurückkehren sollte, die nach ihrem Verschwinden sicher ziemlich erbost war, schlenderte sie gemächlich durch die Straßen, sah sich die vielen eintönigen, grauen, englischen Häuser an und fragte sich, wie es denn weitergehen sollte.  
  
Was, wenn Draco nun doch nicht so mächtig war, wie er sich das vorstellte?  
  
Wenn sie von ihm schwanger war und er nichts weiter als ein größenwahnsinniger Irrer war?  
  
Oder er sein Leben in Askaban verbringen musste?  
  
*****  
  
Draco war einigermaßen überrascht, als er mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich selbstangerichteter, verbrannter Toast befand, sein Zimmer betrat und es verlassen vorfand.  
  
Seine Augen blitzten zornig und er kam sich verraten vor.  
  
Doch duldete ein Malfoy keinen Verrat und wenn sie plante, sich an Dumbledore oder einen dieser anderen Pseudoweisen zu wenden, musste sie auch mit den Konsequenzen rechnen.  
  
Konsequenzen schlimmer als der Tod.  
  
Grimmigen Blickes machte Draco sich auf den Weg ins Speisezimmer der Malfoys, um zusammen mit seinen Eltern und der Leiche Lucas zu frühstücken.  
  
War sowieso besser als das, was er in der Küche fabriziert hatte.  
  
"Draco", wurde er von seiner Mutter mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln begrüßt. "Wie geht es dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
"Ja, Mutter, danke, das habe ich", erwiderte er tonlos und sah Narcissa nicht an. Wozu sich noch mit dieser billigen Imitation einer Mutter abgeben?  
  
Lucius erschien wenige Minuten später mit Lucas auf dem Arm, der ziemlich müde und resigniert aussah.  
  
In Gedanken notierte sich Draco, den Zauber auf seinen Bruder zu erneuern.  
  
"Ich denke, er ist krank", stellte Lucius fest und setzte Lucius auf einem Stuhl neben Narcissa ab.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir einen Arzt rufen, was meinst du, Lucius? Draco, hör sofort auf zu grinsen!"  
  
Entsetzt starrten die beiden älteren Malfoys ihren erstgeborenen Sohn an.  
  
Würde Draco wirklich soweit gehen, sich an der Misere seines kleinen Bruders zu erfreuen?  
  
Draco wünschte Lucas doch sicher nichts schlechtes! Richtig?  
  
"Mutter. Vater. Entschuldigt ihr mich? Ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen." Damit schnappte Draco sich eine Scheibe unverbrannten Toast und verließ eiligst den Raum.  
  
Er durfte das Thema bloß nicht auf Lucas lenken, wenn er seinem ursprünglichen Plan folgen wollte, denn würde er entdeckt werden, bedeutete dies das Ende seiner Macht, bevor diese überhaupt begonnen hatte.  
  
"Draco!", rief sein Vater, der ihm lautlos gefolgt war.  
  
"Was ist?", wollte der Junge eher unfreundlich wissen.  
  
"Ich habe gute Nachrichten für uns. Harry Potter's Geburtstag rückt immer näher und unser Lord plant einen Angriff auf den kleinen Bastard an diesem Tag. Du wirst dabei sein. Da du nur noch ein Schuljahr vor dir hast, hat der Dunkle Lord beschlossen, jetzt mit deiner Ausbildung als Todesser anzufangen."  
  
In Lucius' Stimme schwang tatsächlich väterlicher Stolz mit, jedoch war Draco weder gerührt, noch beeindruckt, sondern dachte fiebrig nach, wie dieses Ereignis ihm zu Gute kommen konnte.  
  
Vielleicht wäre es sogar möglich, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche zu schlagen!  
  
Draco lächelte einen Vater an; es war ein ehrliches Lächeln, unverfälscht, doch mit Hintergedanken, über die Lucius nicht zu wissen froh gewesen wäre.  
  
Oh ja, Vater, dachte Draco, ich werde da sein, aber nicht so, wie du es gerne hättest...  
  
*****  
  
Die nächste Woche zog sich für Hermione lange hin.  
  
Vergeblich wartete sie auf ein Zeichen von Draco, doch dieser hatte ihr weder geschrieben. Noch anderweitig benachrichtigt.  
  
Hatte er es sich etwa doch anders überlegt? Oder einfach nur eine bessere gefunden?  
  
Zugern wäre sie wieder einfach zu ihm hin marschiert, aber der Hausarrest, dass ihre Tante über sie verhängt hatte, machte dies unmöglich.  
  
Trotzdem war sie eine fast siebzehnjährige junge Frau, die sich nicht von Verboten, die man an kleinen Kindern anwenden konnte, aufhalten lies, also beschloss sie in einem Anflug von Rebellion, Draco noch heute einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
"Shania?", rief sie durch die offene Schlafzimmertür, nachdem sie sich über den dicken Teppich im Flur dorthin begeben hatte. "Ich habe mir etwas überlegt und weißt du, ich denke, dass du mir nicht länger befehlen kannst, wann und wohin ich gehen darf. Hallo? Shania?"  
  
Vorsichtig betrat Hermione das Schlafzimmer - und ihr bot sich ein grausamer Anblick.  
  
Überall auf dem hellen Teppich waren Blutspritzer und auch die Vorhänge waren davon getränkt, ein grausiger, süßlicher Geruch ging von dem vergossenen Lebenssaft aus.  
  
Langsam und geschockt ging Hermione einige Schritte weiter, bis sie vor dem Bett ihrer Tante stand - dann stieß sie einen gellenden Schrei aus, drehte sich ruckartig um und übergab sich auf dem rotgefärbten Teppich.  
  
Das Wesen auf dem Bett konnte nicht Shania sein, sie konnte einfach nicht...  
  
In gerader Haltung lag ein regloser Körper auf den einst weißen Laken, doch war es undefinierbar, die Identität der Person festzustellen.  
  
Aber es konnte nur sie sein...  
  
Es schien, als sein das Innere der... Person nach außen gekehrt, überall hingen Gedärme, blaue Adern zogen sich leblos über die falsche Seite der Haut, der Kopf war von einer seltsamen Masse und einzelnen festen Stücken umgeben, die einmal das Gehirn gewesen waren.  
  
Nieren, eingerammt von Rippen, waren reglos mit den anderen Organen verbunden.  
  
Nur eins fehlte.  
  
Mit zittrigen Knien erhob Hermione ihren Blick und sah auf die weißer Wand über dem Bett.  
  
Shania's Herz, befestigt mit einem langen, blutigen Dolch, hing einige Zentimeter über der Nachricht, geschrieben mit Blut, dem Blut ihrer Tante.  
  
"Triff mich heute um Punkt Mitternacht in der Nocturngasse. Sei pünktlich."  
  
*****  
  
"Draco, komm schon, du willst doch unseren Meister nicht warten lassen!", rief Lucius abermals durch das Haus, diesmal wurde er sogar gehört und Draco kam langsamen Schrittes die Treppe herunter.  
  
"Junge, wie siehst du denn aus?", entsetzte Lucius sich. "Du bist ja voller Blut... und habe ich dir nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, du sollst eine Kapuze tragen? Los, zieh dich um und wasch dir dieses Blut aus dem Gesicht! Hast du schon wieder eine der Katzen deiner Mutter geopfert? Sie wird ausrasten, wenn sie das erfährt! Na los, beeile ich, steh hier nicht nur so herum! Dies ist deine einzige Chance, dich als mehr als die nutzlose Spermaverschwendung zu beweisen, die ich bisher in dir sah! Bist du endlich fertig? Gut, dann auf zu den Weasleys. Das wird Potter's größte Geburtstagsüberraschung." 


	17. Sein Oder Nicht Sein

A/N: Hi! Für alle, die auf diese Kapitel schon reviewed haben, das war das falsche! Ich hatte einige Probleme mit Word, also lade ich das jettz nochmal vernünftig hoch.  
  
Ich möchte mich noch einmal für die vielen Tippfehler und die grammatikalisch falschen Zusammenhänge, dir durch die Abwesenheit meiner Gedanken entstanden sind, entschuldigen! Das letzte Kapitel war voll davon, wie ich später bemerkt hab...  
Obwohl, diesmal ist's wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser.  
  
Das Kapitel ist der Anfang des Angriffs auf Harry, geht aber hauptsächlich um Draco und seine Gefühle, obwohl eigentlich dieses schon das Angriffskapitel sein sollte... Naja, wenigstens ging's 'n bisschen schneller als sonst!   
  
@ Isi: Danke! Wurde aber auch mal Zeit, dass du's liest. Ich hoffe mal, ich muss dich nicht wieder zwingen, weiterzulesen, sonst...!  
Ach ja, die Karte. Mmh, ich nehm mal an, Hermione ist darauf grau zu sehen. Vielleicht kommt im nächsten Kapitel mehr dazu, wer weiss.  
Und ob sie wieder gut wird, kann ich dir noch nicht beantworten, dass siehst du am Ende!  
  
@ Thunderstorm; Ich mach ja schon! Naja, Draco hat so einiges vor, aber was genau, wirst du leider erst im nächsten Kapitel erfahren!  
  
@ beckymalfoy: Ja, find ich auch...  
  
@ Natascha: Die richtige "Action" kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel (wie ich heute irgendwie bei jedem schreibe...), es sei denn, ich schaff's nicht, sie rüberzubringen...  
  
@ Viciousdragon: Tz, das nächste mal schreibst du gefälligst 'ne eigene Review und guckst net, was Chillkroete schreibt!!!  
  
@ Chillkroete: Ja, natürlich, ich hab nocht vor, so schnell aufzuhören!  
***Kapitel 17*****Sein Oder Nicht Sein***  
  
"Master, es sind jetzt alle versammelt", verkündete Wurmschwanz und kauerte untergeben zu den Füßen Voldemorts.  
  
Die Lichtung, auf der sich die Todesser allesamt versammelt hatten, war weit und mit grünem, saftigem Gras bewachsen, das einen Duft von frischem Regen verstreute, der kurz zuvor gefallen war.  
  
Voldemort schritt ruhig vor seinen Anhänger umher, die sich jeweils eine Reihe von sieben Menschen bildeten und je nach Rangordnung gruppiert waren.  
  
Dies verschaffte Draco einen Platz weit weg von seinem Vater in der hintersten Reihe, da er noch kein Todesser war, aber ihm war dieser Zustand nur recht, er hatte bei weitem besseres zu tun, als sich auf den Wortschwall dieses mickrigen Versagers zu konzentrieren, der eine ganze Legion brauchte, um einen kleinen Jungen zu überfallen.  
  
"Doch bevor wir uns unserer heutigen Mission zuwenden", beendete der Dunkle Lord seine Rede, die weniger ermutigend als angsteinflößend im Fall des Nichtgelingens gewesen war. "Ist jemand unter uns, von dem ich sicher bin, dass er sich das Dunkle Mal nicht erst im Kampf verdienen muss, sondern es auch sofort erhalten kann. Sein Vater hat mir so gute Dienste geleistet, dass ich von seiner Loyalität überzeugt bin. Komm hierher zu mir, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Verdammt.  
  
Eigentlich hatte Draco erwartet, dass sein Plan so weit aufgehen würde, dass Voldemort besiegt war, bevor er dieses widerliche Mal bekommen würde!  
  
Nun ja, dies schien jetzt allerdings unabwendbar, also musste er sich wohl oder übel seinem Schicksal fügen, erhobenen Hauptes nach vorne Schreiten, die Schläfe seines langen Umhangs mit einer eleganten Handbewegung nach oben ziehen und seinen rechten Unterarm dem Dunklen Zauberer entblößend entgegenstrecken.   
  
Mit einem arroganten Blick in die Menge bemerkte Draco die stolzen Augen seines Vaters auf sich ruhen und es tat ihm einen Stich im Herz.  
  
Wie gern hätte er verhindert, dass es soweit kommen musste, aber er konnte so einfach nicht weiterleben.   
  
Ohne Anerkennung.  
  
Ohne spürbare Liebe.  
  
Alleine.  
  
Verlassen.  
  
Wütend.  
  
Die Gefühle seiner Einsamkeit hatten Hass in dem blonden Jungen erweckt.   
  
Wie wäre sein Leben wohl verlaufen, wenn Lucas nie geboren worden wäre?   
  
Hätte Draco seine Mächte dann beschworen, um Gutes zu tun?   
  
Um Menschen zu helfen?  
  
Sie zu befreien?  
  
Zu lieben?  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Voldemort sich ganz nah an ihn heran bewegte und mit leiser, nur für ihn hörbarer, Stimme in sein Ohr zischte: "Fürchtest du die Dunkelheit, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe keine Angst!", erwiderte Draco tapfer und verzog keine Miene.   
  
Er hatte vor, so wenig vor Voldemort zu kriechen wie nur möglich, ohne dass dieser Verdacht schöpfte.  
  
"Dann sag mir, wovor fürchtest du dich? Fürchtest du mich?"  
  
"Nein!", sagte Draco laut und bestimmt.  
  
Voldemort wich einige Schritte zurück, doch nicht etwa, weil er von Draco's Mut beeindruckt war, sondern aus purer Wut.  
  
"Das solltest du aber", wisperte der Lord und rief laut in die Menge: "Dieser Junge sagt mir, er fürchtet sich vor nichts. Auch nicht vor mir, seinem Gebieter! Sollen wir ihn das Fürchten lehren?"  
  
Die Todesser erhoben ihre Hände in erfreuten Jubelschreien und mit einer Stimme schalte ein donnerndes "Jaaaah!" aus über hundert Mündern hervor.  
  
Bloß Lucius Augen sahen gequält aus und für eine Sekunde glaubte Draco, ihn eine rasche Bewegung machen zu sehen, als wolle er nach vorne stürmen und den Lord um Gnade anflehen.   
  
Aber nur für eine Sekunde, denn danach senkte er resigniert den Blick.  
  
Schon dröhnte ein "CRUCIO" aus Voldemorts entstelltem Mund, bevor Draco es abwenden konnte, traf ihn ein Lichtblitz.  
  
Schmerzen.  
  
Schlimmer, als alles bisher gespürte, Pein, Schändung, Tausende von Messerstichen, sein Herz zersprang, die Lungen schienen vor Druck zu platzen und er wollte schreien, doch es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm die Kehle entrissen und er wollte sie mit beiden Händen umklammern.  
  
Bewegungen wurden unmöglich gemacht, keine Erlösung war zu erwarten, die Rettung in den Tod wurde untersagt, nur Schmerzen waren erlaubt und der Kampf um Luft nahm kein Ende.  
  
Atmete er überhaupt?   
  
Das Meer aus Schmerzen raubte ihm die Sinne, wollte ihn umbringen -wenn er doch nur Tod wäre!-, keine Rettung, höllische Qualen, abgerissene Glieder, zerfetzte Gedärme - und dann war es vorbei und er konnte wieder sehen und atmen.  
  
Er lag auf dem Boden, die Arme schützend um den eigenen Körper geschwungen und einige Meter vom Tatort entfernt.  
  
Wieviel Zeit war vergangen?  
  
Wie lange hatte sein Körper um Gnade gebettelt, sich den Tod gewünscht?  
  
Vergeltung.  
  
Rache.  
  
Blut.  
  
Sie alle würden bekommen, was sie verdienten.   
  
"Jetzt strecke deinen Arm aus", befahl Voldemort mit einem boshaften Grinsen im Gesicht, legte seinen Zauberstab auf Draco's Unterarm - und erneute Schmerzen überkamen den Jungen.  
  
Doch diesmal von anderer Natur.  
  
Er brannte, doch machte die Hitze ihm Versprechungen.  
  
In seinem Kopf hörte er Stimmen, leise Stimmen, die ihm zu flüsterten, ihn baten, den Richtigen Weg zu nehmen.  
  
"Du bist der einzig Wahre", wisperten die Stimmen. "Halte dies aus und dein Weg ist nicht mehr weit."  
  
Doch auch diese Wärme verließ sein Herz und zurückblieb nur ein brennen auf seinem rechten Unterarm und das hässliche Mal, dunkel und bedrohlich.  
  
"Du kannst dich wieder an deinen Platz begeben", sprach Voldemort zufrieden und als Draco die erste Reihe passiert, hielt er ihn auf und sagte ihm, dass ihm die Ehre zuteil wurde, dort zu verweilen.  
  
Draco stellte sich neben seinen Vater, in einem unbeobachteten Moment drückte dieser ihn an sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor er ihn losließ und ihn für den Rest des Abends gänzlich ignorierte.  
  
*****  
  
"Harry, mein Lieber, nimm dir doch noch eine Portion, du fällst uns noch vor den Knochen", drängte Mrs Weasley und half Harry zu einer dritten Ladung Schweinebraten und Kartoffeln.  
  
Harry, der lange nicht mehr so gut gegessen hatte, ignorierte Ron, der seine Mutter anmeckerte, Harry nicht fett zu füttern, schließlich müsse er noch Quidditch spielen können, schaufelte seine Gabel voll und gerade, als er sie sich in den Mund schieben wollte, hörte er den ersten Knall.  
  
"Mum, was ist das?", ängstigte Ginny sich und wich vom Fenster zurück, an dem sie bisher gesessen hatte.  
  
"Ach, das sind sicher wieder mal Fred und George, die an ihren Zauberscherzen arbeiten", wurde sie prompt von Ton beschwichtigt, der schützend einen Arm um seine kleine Schwester legte.  
  
Mrs Weasley stemmte empört die Arme in die Seiten. "Also, wenn das so ist, dann können sie sich auf was gefasst machen!", wütete sie, allerdings wurden ihre Erwartungen zunichte gemacht, als ein ziemlich verwirrter George, gefolgt von seinem Zwillingsbruder, die Treppe herunter gestürmt kam, fragend in die Runde blickte und schließlich sagte: Was habt ihr hier ohne uns gemacht? Das ist unfair, ohne uns Sachen explodieren zu lassen!"  
  
"Ihr wart das also nicht?", wollte Mrs Weasley skeptisch wissen.  
  
"Nein", ließen die Zwillinge einstimmig verlauten.  
  
In diesem Moment war ein weiteres lautes Geräusch zu hören und Stimmen, die stetig näherkamen.  
  
Für einen Augenblick stand Molly Weasley versteinert da, doch dann rief sie plötzlich und sehr ernst "Lauft, Kinder!" und wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprangen alle Beteiligten auf und flüchteten zum Hintereingang.  
  
***** 


	18. Verwirrung

A/N: So, das geht mit dieser Story in letzter zeit ziemlich schnell, bin ganz stolz auf mich. Na ja, mal ne Warnung am Anfang, das Kapitel gefällt mir nicht besonders gut. Wir nähern uns übrigens dem Ende... mal sehen, was noch so passiert.  
  
Alle, die das letzte Kapitel gelesen haben, bevor ich's noch mal neu hochgeladen habe, sollten es vielleicht noch mal lesen, sonst könnte einiges unklar bleiben.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören JKR, die Zeilen am Anfang stammen von Iced Earth und sind aus dem Lied "Damien".  
  
@ yvymaus: Na ja, mal sehn, einige sterben, andere lass ich leben, das ergibt sich eben so... ob Draco gut oder böse ist? Das kannst du dir aussuchen.  
  
@ Isi: Weil ich so freundlich bin, sag ich jetzt nichts zu deiner Review und zu Kassel...  
  
@ beckymalfoy: Mach ich doch gerne für dich.  
  
@ Viciousdragon: Ich sagte, du sollst Kritik schreiben!  
  
@ Thunderstorm: Hi! Du solltest vielleicht das 17. noch mal lesen, wenn du's nicht bereits getan hast!  
  
***Kapitel 18*****Verwirrung***  
  
Now Disciples of the Watch  
  
See your Prince of Darkness rise  
  
Through famine and destruction  
  
The Four Horsemen at my side  
  
I demand a victory, I demand a sacrifice  
  
Or spend all eternity  
  
In the flaccid gut of Christ!  
  
*****  
  
Sie rannten.  
  
Weit hinter sich hörten sie, wie die Todesser erzürnt hinter ihnen her stürmte, Flüche auf sie abfeuerten und sie doch nicht trafen.  
  
"Lauft in den Wald!", hörte Harry Mrs Weasley schreien, die für eine so plumpe Frau ein erstaunliches Tempo entwickelt hatte.  
  
Außer Atem steuerte die flüchtige Gruppe den Wald an, in dem es einfach wäre, sich zu verstecken, doch plötzlich ertönte ein spitzer Schrei und ein Knall; Ginny war über eine Baumwurzel gestolpert und lag nun wimmernd auf dem feuchten Boden.  
  
Fred und George, die weiter vorne waren, hatten nichts bemerkt und rasten weiter, ohne sich umzudrehen, aber Ron hielt entsetzt inne und eilte zu seiner Schwester hin.  
  
"Ist dir was passiert?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Ginny, steh auf, wir sind hier nicht sicher!", drängte Mrs Weasley, jedoch war Ginny nicht in der Lage, weiterzulaufen, Tränen rangen über ihre Wangen und al Harry, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, auf ihre Beine hinab sah, bemerkte er einen Knochen, der sich gebrochen durch ihre Haut gebohrt hatte.  
  
"Verdammt", schimpfte Ron. "Wir müssen sie tragen, wir können nicht hier bleiben."  
  
Mrs Weasley und Ron, die beide in der Eile ihre Zauberstäbe vergessen hatten, die Verletzte zu stützen, allerdings war klar, dass sie so sehr viel langsamer vorankommen würden.  
  
Eine große Leere machte sich in Harry breit.  
  
Ohne ihn wäre es niemals soweit gekommen, die Weasleys wären in Sicherheit und Ginny müsste keine Schmerzen ausstehen.  
  
Wäre er doch bei den Dursleys geblieben.  
  
Ohne ihn... wäre Cedric noch am Leben.  
  
"Harry, wir müssen weiter!", riss ihn Ron aus dem Selbstmitleid. "Keine Zeit zum Grübeln!"  
  
Zu spät.  
  
Erschüttert sah Harry zu, wie Ron von einem gut gezielten Fluch in die Magengegend getroffen wurde und keuchend zu Boden ging, wobei er Ginny mit sich riss.  
  
In weniger als drei Sekunden waren sie von Todessern umzingelt, die bedrohlich und durch ihre Masken nicht zu identifizieren, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben vor ihnen standen.  
  
Harry tat das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam und stürzte auf den kleinsten Todesser zu, in der Hoffnung, ihn überwältigen zu können.  
  
Mit einem gekonnten Sprung klammerte er seine Arme um den Bauch seines Opfers und riss ihn so mit sich zu Boden.  
  
Der Todesser lag jetzt unter ihm, durch den Sturz war er demaskiert worden.  
  
"Malfoy?", keuchte Harry ungläubig, als sich ein seltsames Lächeln über die Lippen des blonden Jungen kräuselte.  
  
"Nein Potter", zischte Draco. "Draco Malfoy ist tot. Doch ich existiere noch, die Dunkelheit, der Tod. Weißt du, Potter, Draco nunc dominus est."  
  
"Nehmt ihn gefangen", rief eine Stimme, die sich verdächtig nach Lucius Malfoy anhörte, und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry, der zu verdutzt war, um zu reagieren, geschweige denn zu agieren.  
  
Harry wurde von zwei Todessern gepackt und grob festgehalten, als er versuchte, sich ihnen zu entziehen, ein dritter sprach einen Zauber, sodass sich schmerzhafte ketten um den Körper des jungen Mannes schlangen ,die ihm ins Fleisch schnitten.  
  
"Was machen wir mit denen hier?", fragte einer der Todesser und trat der auf dem Boden liegenden Ginny einen schmerzhaften Tritt in die Seite.  
  
On wollte aufstehen und ihr zu Hilfe eilen, diesem Vollidioten das Gesicht zu Brei schlagen, doch der fluch, der ihn getroffen hatte, hatte seinen Körper gelähmt und so konnte er nur unwirsch knurren.  
  
Mrs Weasley saß versteinert zu Seiten Ginnys und hielt ihre Hand. Ihr Gesicht verriet, dass sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte und sich innerlich auf ihren Tod vorbereitete, oder, was noch schlimmer war, den Tod ihrer Kinder.  
  
Ron schloss die Augen und rührte sich nicht mehr.  
  
Sicher war das alles nur ein Traum, aus dem er bald erwachte, er müsste bloß noch ein bisschen länger ausharren, noch ein bisschen und er hätte es geschafft.  
  
Wahrscheinlich würde gleich ein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung kommen, Ginny auf sein Pferd packen und sie alle aus der Gefahr erretten.  
  
Bis dahin würde er einfach nur die Augen geschlossen halten und abwarten. Es war nur ein Traum.  
  
"Gehen wir zurück zu unserem Treffpunkt!", befahl Lucius Malfoy und zog seinen Sohn unsanft auf die Beine, nachdem Harry Potter nicht mehr auf ihm lag.  
  
Triumphierend machten die Todesser sich auf den Weg, zwei schleiften Potter hinter sich her, bis Lucius sich noch einmal umdrehte und einen Mangel im Bild seines Sieges entdeckte.  
  
"Bearson", sprach er einen maskierten neben sich an. "Bleib zurück und kümmere dich um den Abfall, der sich dort hinten angesammelt hat."  
  
Bodo Bearson lachte einmal kurz und kräftig auf, bevor er sich ans Ende der Gruppe schlängelte und zu den verzweifelten Weasleys zurückging.  
  
"NEIN!", kreischte Molly in einem Anfall von Hysterie, als er seinen Zauberstab an Ginny's Kehle hielt, doch obwohl sie versuchte, sich Bearson in den Weg zu stellen, kam Molly's Hilfe zu spät und in einem Blitz grünen Lichtes starb Virginia Weasley, ihre Tochter, ihr Nesthäkchen, ihr Kind.  
  
Schluchzend schlang Mrs Weasley die Arme um den toten Korpus ihres Kindes und würde so liegen bleiben, bis jemand sie fand, denn wenige Sekunden später wurde auch sie von dem Todesfluch getroffen.  
  
Befriedigt und gut gelaunt machte Bearson sich daran, die Truppe wieder einzuholen, um nicht Voldemort's Sieg über den Potter Jungen zu verpassen.  
  
Aber er hatte etwas übersehen.  
  
Der Junge, der sich nicht rührte, war keinesfalls, wie er angenommen hatte, tot, sondern in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen, ein Opfer des plötzlichen Wahnsinns, aber trotzdem noch am Leben.  
  
*****  
  
"So", sagte Voldemort, dessen zischende Stimme in Harry's Hirn schnitt, wie Fingernägel, die über eine Tafel fuhren. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du wärest vor mir sicher, Harry Potter?"  
  
Er lachte leise und bedrohlich, nahm seine schlanken, unmenschlichen Hände und lies sie an den Konturen Harry's Gesichtes entlang gleiten. Harry erschauerte bei de Berührung, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
"Ich hoffe", fuhr Voldemort spottend fort. "Du hast keine allzu große Willkommensfeier erwartet, denn diesmal werde ich dich einfach nur töten, ohne Umschweife."  
  
Erneut lachte er dieses grausame Lachen, hob seinen Zauberstab und -  
  
"Harry, wir retten dich!", riefen Fred und George mit einem Munde und kamen die Lichtung herab gestürzt.  
  
Eine wahrlich dumme Idee, denn schon im nächsten Moment rollte ihre beiden Leichen den Hang herunter, da es nicht mehr als einen Wink des Lords benötigt hatte, bis zwei Todesser zu umgebracht hatten.  
  
"So, nach dieser kleinen Unterbrechung kann ich ja dann wohl fortfahren. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Andächtig begannen die Todesser zu klatschen, als der tote Körper Harrys mit einem dumpfen Knall zu Boden glitt. Vereinzelt waren Jubelschreie zu hören, nur einer stand reglos an seinem Platz und blickte unter seiner Maske gelangweilt drein.  
  
Draco Malfoy löste eine gespannte Stille aus, als er langsamen Schrittes auf die Erhöhung, auf der sich Voldemort befand, zuging.  
  
"Draco, blieb hier!", hörte man Lucius Malfoy zischen.  
  
"Lass ihn nur, Lucius", sprach Voldemort und seine widerlichen Augen, die tief in ihren Höhlen lagen, glitzerten erregt. "Er wird schon noch sehen, wohin er geh -"  
  
Doch die rede des Lords wurde unterbrochen, denn er flog, auf eine plötzliche Armbewegung Draco's, in hohem Bogen durch die Luft.  
  
Wortlos beförderte Draco den Körper Voldemorts gegen den nächst besten Baum, wo er mit einem Krachen hängen blieb; aufgespießt von einem besonders stumpfen Ast. Der sterbende Körper zuckte, rang nach Luft; er gehörte nicht mehr dem Lord, es ging nicht um die Identität des Menschen, sondern nur ums Überleben. Hilfe war nicht zu erwarten, zu groß war der Schock, dass ein siebzehnjähriger Junge den Dunklen Lord mit solch einfachen Mitteln besiegen konnte, doch noch größer war die Verwunderung, woher Draco diese Macht nahm.  
  
Ein letztes Mal zuckte Tom Marvolo Riddle, bis er die Weitaufgerissenen Augen verdrehte und unter Qualen verstarb.  
  
Schnell und mit wehendem Umhang drahte Draco sich zu der geschockten Menge um und nahm seine Maske ab.  
  
"Ihr könnt es euch gleich überlegen", rief er laut und deutlich, sodass es keine Zweifel über seine Worte geben konnte. "Ob ihr mir folgen oder alle so enden wollt, wie dieser, euer Führer, dem es nicht zu folgen wert war."  
  
Keiner sagte etwas, die Lichtung war totenstill.  
  
Draco nahm das als Zustimmung wahr und wies die ehemaligen Todesser an, auf sein Zeichen zu warten und sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ruhig zu verhalten.  
  
Dann disapparierte er. 


	19. Traum und Wirklichkeit

A/N: Wie immer kann ich nur sagen, dass ich mit dem Kapitel nicht wirklich zufrieden bin... Na ja, was soll's.  
  
Übrigens hat keines der Geschehnisse in HP5 irgendetwas hiermit zu tun, denn sonst wäre Lucius wohl eher nicht da...  
  
Und da ich im letzten Kapitel ganze 6 Unschuldige...ähm... 5 Unschuldige und einen Voldemort getötet hab, gibt's diesmal keine Toten - Lucas nicht mitgezählt, der war ja schon tot.  
  
Außerdem hab ich mich endlich mal dazu aufgerafft, das Kapitel nach dem Schreiben zu lesen, d.h. dass keine seltsamen Sätze drin sein dürften, die keinen Sinn ergeben. Hoff ich.  
  
Leider hab ich vergessen, von wem die Zeilen am Anfang sind...  
  
@ Slythery: Freut mich, dass du weiter liest und danke!  
  
@ beckymalfoy: Leider kommen Draco und Hermione erst im nächsten Kapitel dran, in diesem musste ich erstmal erzählen, was alle anderen so machen...  
  
@ Isi: Ja, Ron lebt noch... jetzt muss ich leider gemein grinsen... Ron geht's gaaanz toll...  
  
@ Draco Chan: Na ja, es sterben ja noch viel mehr...  
  
@ Chillkroete: Harry war ziemlich geschockt und er hatte ja auch keinen Zauberstab mehr mit dem er sich wehren konnte (hab ich das überhaupt erwähnt?). Ich werde so etwas nächstes mal genauer beschreiben.  
  
@ Viciousdragon: Ja, musste ich.  
  
***Kapitel 19*****Traum und Wirklichkeit***  
  
As the boy becomes a man  
  
Father's minions pave the way  
  
Set in motion now, Armageddon,  
  
Final conflict, end of days  
  
*****  
  
Ein letztes mal sah sie grimmig in den Spiegel, bevor sie das Haus verlies und sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machte, um den nächsten Zug nach London zu nehmen.  
  
Ihre Gefühle rasten wie eine Achterbahn - schnell und sie wusste nicht, was im nächsten Moment geschah, dadurch war ihr Körper voll von Adrenalin und sie nahm kaum war, wohin sie ging.  
  
Nach Außen hin wirkte sie ruhig und bedrohlich, Menschen, die ihr auf der Strasse begegneten, sahen sie verwundert an, drehten sich nach ihr um und flüsterten Dinge, die sie nicht verstand und auch nicht wissen wollte.  
  
Triumph war eines der Gefühle, die sie zuließ und nicht verdrängte, und dann war da Euphorie, eines, das sie nicht verdrängen konnte, aber auch nicht verstand.  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie geschockt sein, oder zumindest trauern sollte, doch hatte sie niemals mehr als feindselige Gefühle für ihre Tante gehegt und daher überkam sie ein Gefühl des Sieges.  
  
Doch am stärksten war das empfinden der Macht.  
  
Ja, sie hatte nun Macht und wenn sie nur auf eine Sache schwören konnte, dann auf ihren Aufstieg zur Macht.  
  
Der Zug erreichte, wenige Minuten nachdem sie angekommen war, den Bahnhof.  
  
*****  
  
"Passwort?", fragte das Bild, das vor dem Versammlungsraum hing, langsam und kaute gelangweilt auf seinem Kaugummi herum.  
  
"Ich muss dringend mit Albus sprechen!"  
  
"Faaaalsch", gähnte das Portrait des pickligen Zauberers.  
  
"Verdammt, lass mich rein!", beharrte der erschöpfte, aber aufgeregte Mann vor dem verschlossenen Eingang. Nervös wippte er mit dem rechten Fuß auf und ab - man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er nahe daran war, die Geduld zu verlieren.  
  
"Nööö, mach ich nich", erwiderte der Mann auf dem Bild, ein ehemaliger Duke of Scottland, der sein Leben dadurch verloren hatte, dass er zu faul gewesen war, vor den rebellierenden unterdrückten Schotten zu fliehen.  
  
"Öffne jetzt sofort diese verdammte Tür", zischte Severus Snape in seinem bedrohlichsten Tonfall. "Es sei denn, du willst ein zweites mal auf einen Pfahl gespießt werden."  
  
"Das machste doch eh nich" behauptete der Duke, wirkte allerdings reichlich unsicher.  
  
"Willst du das wirklich wissen?", drohte Snape und kramte in seiner Manteltasche, als würde er üblicherweise Pfähle mit sich führen.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut!" Hastig kramte der Duke einen großen goldenen Schlüssel aus seinen Amtsgewändern, den er Snape durch das Bild hindurch zu warf.  
  
Dieser fing den Schlüssel auf, murmelte "Geht doch" und öffnete hastig die Tür zum Versammlungsraum von Hogwarts.  
  
Der einzige Anwesende in dem großen Raum war - zu Snape's Erleichterung - der Schulleiter von Hogwarts.  
  
"Irgendetwas Neues, Severus?", wollte Dumbledore ruhig wissen, doch in seinen Augen glitzerte etwas, dass Snape erschaudern lies.  
  
"Die gute Nachricht ist", antwortete er und senkte resigniert den Kopf. "dass der Dunkle Lord endgültig vernichtet wurde."  
  
"Aber", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, als hätte ihn diese Nachricht nicht im Geringsten überrascht. "deine Augen, Severus, verraten mir, dass es auch schlechte Nachrichten gibt."  
  
"Tote", murmelte Snape dumpf. Für einen Moment war er nicht fähig weiterzusprechen. Ein Blitz aus Schmerzen durchzuckte sein Herz und plötzlich überkamen ihn Erinnerungen. Seine Mutter., Miranda Snape, mit leblosen Augen, die Zunge aus dem Mund hängend, grotesk hin und her schwingend, als hätte sie es sich noch anders überlegt, nachdem sie die Schlinge um ihren hals gelegt hatte und gesprungen war... Alana Malfoy, seine einzige Liebe, getötet von Auroren... Molly Weasleys bleiches Gesicht, als sie neben ihren Kindern kniete... Harry Potter's Maske aus Schock und Erkenntnis, sein Unwille zu leben...  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore hatte eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und augenblicklich fühlte er sich, als könnte er die schrecklichen Erinnerungen noch einige Zeit länger verdrängen... alles war nur eine Frage der Zeit.  
  
"Die Weasleys", fuhr Snape mit erstickter Stimme fort. Offensichtlich konnte man den Schmerz doch nicht so einfach verbannen, wenn man annahm, dass das Ende da ist und man sich um nichts mehr kümmern musste als die vielen Menschen, die man durch die Hand anderer verloren hatte. "Und Potter, er ist auch tot."  
  
*****  
  
Immer weiter... er konnte nicht hier bleiben.  
  
Es war die Hölle, aber war es wahr, was er gesehen hatte?  
  
Tod. Tote. Seine Familie.  
  
Warum war er noch am Leben? Ganz einfach: Weil das alles ein Albtraum war, weit entfernt von der Realität.  
  
Welch dumme Träume er doch hatte!  
  
Er kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
  
Ein Traum. Ein schlechter zwar, aber doch ein Traum.  
  
Und er hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Wie unbeholfen er doch manchmal war.  
  
Ein Albtraum, aber er konnte trotzdem Schmerzen in der Magengegend spüren. Einbildung? Nur ein sehr realistischer Traum.  
  
Aber kein Grund sich aufzuregen. Ab jetzt würde er gelassen über die Geschehnisse hinwegsehen.  
  
Denn er wusste ja, dass es ein Traum war.  
  
Dort drüben lagen Fred und George. Sie sahen nicht lebendig aus. Aber das war nicht schlimm.  
  
Ach und da lag Harry! Oh, er hatte geblutet! Seltsam, in seinem Traum kamen seine Freunde nicht besonders gut weg...  
  
Mal sehen, ob er Hermione fand. Vielleicht lag sie grausam zerstückelt hinter einem Baum!  
  
Wieder kicherte er.  
  
*****  
  
Als Lucius ins Foyer seiner Manor apparierte, war sein Gesicht blas und sein Mund hatte sich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengezogen.  
  
Mit wackligen Beinen machte er sich auf, um Narcissa von den - für ihn selbst noch - unglaublichen Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Eigentlich hätte er sich über die Stille im Haus wundern sollen...  
  
"Lucius?", rief sie mit zittriger Stimme, als er ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer betrat. Narcissa warf sich in seine Arme; er konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte, ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen und ihr ganzes Make Up im Gesicht zerlaufen.  
  
War es denn möglich, dass sich Draco's Tat schneller herumgesprochen hatte, als er apparieren konnte? Eher unwahrscheinlich.  
  
Das konnte nur eins bedeuten...  
  
"Warst du mit Lucas beim Arzt?", wollte er vorsichtig von seiner Frau wissen, die angefangen hatte, hemmungslos in seinen Umhang zu schluchzen.  
  
Er packte sie sanft an den Schultern und schob sie so von sich weg, dann sah er ihr besorgt in die Augen und wiederholte seine Frage langsam.  
  
Unter erneutem heftigen Schluchzen brachte Narcissa ein Nicken zustande, mit dem rechten Arm fuhr sie sich unbeholfen über ihr Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht, sodass es ihr leichter fiel, ihn anzusehen, bevor sie mit erstickter Stimme sprach.  
  
"Du... du warst weg und ich wusste doch nicht, was ich tun sollte... ich wollte mit ihm spazieren gehen, aber seine Augen - oh Götter, seine Augen! Es war so schrecklich und ich hab sofort einen Arzt gerufen... der sagte mir... dass er t... t... toooht ist!"  
  
*****  
  
Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Mittlerweile war er wieder im Fuchsbau angelangt und plante jetzt, via Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse zu kommen.  
  
In einem Traum, dachte er, brauche ich kein Pulver. Ich kann mich einfach in die Flammen stellen.  
  
Als er jedoch ohne zu zögern in das lodernde Feuer des Kamins trat, gab er einen überraschten Schmerzensschrei von sich.  
  
Wieso konnte er Schmerzen fühlen? Und es tat höllisch weh! Die Flammen fraßen ihn, sie verschonten keinen Teil seines Körpers und abermals stieß Ron einen gellenden Schrei aus, der direkt aus seiner Kehle zu kommen schien und ihn an einen Troll erinnerte. Trotz der Qualen, die er durch das Feuer erlitt, kicherte er.  
  
Ein Troll, ha ha, sehr witzig und jetzt träum dir die Schmerzen weg!, hörte er eine zynische Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen.  
  
Schweren Herzens trat Ron aus dem Feuer und als er merkte, dass er in Flammen stand, die um seinen Körper züngelten und seine Haut verbrannten, lachte er hysterisch und rannte zu dem Teich hinter dem Haus.  
  
*****  
  
Lucius saß allein am Kamin seines Arbeitszimmers.  
  
Sein Gesicht war tränenlos, obwohl er um hundert Jahre gealtert wirkte.  
  
Doch war es nicht einmal die Entdeckung, dass sein jüngster Sohn ein Zombie war, die in nachdenklich und traurig stimmte, sondern bekam er den Kopf nicht von Gedanken frei, die allesamt um Draco kreisten.  
  
Wie hatte das alles passieren können?  
  
Sollte er stolz oder entsetzt sein? Vermutlich beruhte dies darauf, ob Draco der Menschheit das Ende ihrer Tage oder glücklich Tage des Lichts bringen wollte.  
  
Aber hauptsächlich hatte er Angst. Was, wenn Draco es nicht schaffte, seine Ziele zu verwirklichen?  
  
Er, Lucius, hatte alles getan, um seinem Sohn den Weg in die Zukunft zu pflastern.  
  
Und trotz alldem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er dumm genug gewesen war, den Menschen Armageddon zu bringen.  
  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dies nicht der Fall war.  
  
Und auf Draco vertrauen. 


	20. WICHTIG

Hallo,

so, nach ewig langer Wartezeit melde ich mich auch mal wieder.

Ursprünglich hatte ich nicht vor, eine meiner Geschichten fortzusetzen, aber jetzt bin ich doch wieder auf den Geschmack gekommen und möchte zumindest „Wahre Feinde" beenden.

Allerdings bin ich mit der gesamten Geschichte, wie sie hier online gestellt ist, nicht mehr zufrieden. Der Plot steht noch immer, aber ich möchte doch einiges verändern und werde deswegen ein „Remake" der Story schreiben.

Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wann ich etwas online stellen werde, aber es wird zumindest demnächst sein, soviel ist sicher.

Ihr findet „Wahre Feinde" also demnächst unter dem Titel „Keimzeit".

Hört sich vielleicht seltsam an, aber der Titel hat schon so seinen Grund …

Natürlich würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr auch weiterhin Interesse an der Geschichte zeigt.


End file.
